Under the Mask
by BlueSky509
Summary: Rumpleteazer asks Coricopat out on a date as part of a dare from Mungojerrie. Not as cheesy as it sounds!
1. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Plot belongs to me. Cats doesn't.

**A/N: I've thought about it and I figured that a Cori/Teazer fic would be interesting to write. We need more uncommon couples on here! Plus, isn't it true that opposites attract? It was really only a matter of time...Whatever, enough with my randomness! Please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to R and R!**

It was summer. The hottest season of the year. The season when everyone wants to do nothing but laze around because it's so hot. That made today a lazy, hot, summer day. That meant it was the perfect day for sunning on the Great Tire.

Rumpleteazer rolled onto her back and let her head hang over the edge of the tire as her brother Mungojerrie did the same. Although it was hot, it wasn't a muggy day. A cool breeze blew throughout the Jellicle Junkyard and ruffled the cats' fur every now and then.

The calico queen nudged her brother. "'Jer? Whot do ya wont ta do today? We've been sunnin' fo' the 'ole mornin' an' Oi'm bored as 'ell. Wont ta go 'untin'?"She asked as she shifted her head to look at him. He had his eyes closed and it didn't even look like he heard her.

'Jerrie eventually opened his eyes and yawned. He rolled over again so that he was right-side up and eyed her sluggishly. "No thanks, 'Teaze. Awll Oi wont ta do is sleep. Ya can go boiy yaself if ya wont ta. 'Ave fun."He drawled as he arched his back and laid his head down on his paws. He didn't go back to sleep, though.

The calico queen let out a frustrated sigh. She hated having nothing to do! She looked around and spotted two cats walking across the far end of the clearing. Coricopat and Tantomile. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she smiled mischievously as she quickly rolled onto her stomach. "Oi 'ave an oidea! 'Ow 'bout we play truth o' dare?"'Teazer clapped her paws excitedly at the thought of pulling pranks on her brother.

Her calico brother seemed to catch onto her enthusiasm as he picked his head up and pricked his ears towards her. "Oi nevah was one ta pass up a game o' truth o' dare. Ladies first, 'Teaze. Tha's assumin' if ya ah' a ladeh an' not a tom-kit."He smirked as his sister scowled at him.

"Ya're disgustin', Mungojerrie. Truth o' dare?"She narrowed her eyes angrily at him. _"'E's gonna ge' it eithah way."_She thought as her brother tapped his chin thoughtfully, weighing his options.

"Dare."He replied confidently.

'Teazer rubbed her paws together evilly. "Good choice, deah brothah. Oi dare ya ta..."She looked around for something embarrassing for the tom to do. She spotted a pail of something surly repulsive that probably came from some human restaurant's kitchen by a nearby trash pile. A menacing smile creeped its way up her face as she glanced back at her brother. "Oi dare ya ta sample tha' kitchen slop. An' _not_ spit it ou'."She said smugly as 'Jerrie's eyes widened in horror.

Nevertheless, the tom nodded and slid off the tire. Just as he reached the ground, 'Teazer noticed some of her friends walking by. _"This couldn' ge' aneh bettah! Tha'll teach 'Jerrie not ta mess with moi!"_She thought as Jemima, Victoria, and Electra slowed their pace to see what Mungojerrie was doing. 'Teazer watched with growing satisfaction as her brother dipped a finger in the pail and turned to face her with Everlasting Cat-knows-what on it.

Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow as he put his finger in his mouth and licked off whatever was on it just as Jemima gagged, Victoria gaped in disbelief, and Electra's eyes bugged out in disgust. All three walked swiftly away as the calico tom waved at his sister to show her a clean paw. He walked towards her and hopped up onto the tire.

Rumpleteazer smiled. "Oi'm impressed. Ya do realoize ya jus' severely 'urt ya' chances o' gettin' a queenfriend, roight?"She asked non-chalantly as 'Jerrie shrugged in response.

"Oi don' realleh care. Oi don' wont a queenfriend roight now anehway. Truth o' dare?"He asked as he inspected his claws.

The calico queen quickly answered, "Dare." Whatever 'Jerrie had in mind couldn't be much worse than what she put him through, right?

'Jerrie smirked as he surveyed the clearing. There wasn't really anything unusual to make her do, much to his displeasure. Just the Rum Tum Tugger walking by, alone. _"Wait, whot?"_The calico tom thought as he took a second glance. Sure enough, the Maine Coon didn't have any queens attached to him, which was a rare sight. He had his perfect dare now. "Oi dare ya ta kiss Tuggah."He was surprised to see that his sister kept her cool. "Hurreh, before ya miss ya' chance!"He added in a sing-song voice, pointing to the tom.

'Teazer cocked her head at him. "Lips o' cheek?"She asked as she stood up. She stepped off the tire and turned around to meet his eyes. They gleamed with amusement and nothing short of revenge.

Mungojerrie pursed his lips in thought. "Whotevah suits ya, deah sistah. Ya ge' a freebie if ya kiss 'im on tha' lips!"He laughed as 'Teazer walked off towards Tugger.

"Ya ah' such a queen, 'Jer! It's no wondah ya don' 'ave a queenfriend!"Rumpleteazer retorted, only to get more of her brother's laughter as a response. _"Oi can't believe 'e talked moi inta this!"_'Teazer thought worriedly as she caught up to Tugger. She tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a quick peck on his cheek as he turned around to face her. With her dreaded task finished, she stepped back to walk away, but the Maine Coon had other plans.

Tugger, being well, Tugger, couldn't leave it at that. He smirked and wound his arm around 'Teazer's waist before she could turn around. Not used to the intimate contact, 'Teazer immediately stiffened as he held her close and smiled down at her.

"Where do you think you're going, 'Teazer? I knew you couldn't resist me for long! What made you change your mind, huh?"Tugger purred as he leaned in for another kiss. When all he got was a suppressed squeak in response, he decided to ask another question. "Quiet today, are we? Is it gonna be my den or yours?"

'Teazer's eyes widened at the implication of his question. "Ew! Gross! Ge' away from moi ya creep!"She shrieked as she pushed herself away from him while managing to knee him in the shin. She took off at sprint in the direction of the tire. She didn't look back to see Tugger's pained and confounded expression as she gathered speed for a new objective in mind.

'Jerrie was doubling over and laughing hysterically at the product of his dare. He was clutching his abdomen in laughter just as he felt someone take a hold of his shoulders and repeatedly slam his upper body hard on the tire. He quickly fended off his enraged sister as he took a hold of her paws and pried them off.

"Tha' was the funniest thin' Oi've evah seen! Ya shoulda' seen ya face, 'Teazah!"He said between gasps for air as he calmed himself down enough to poorly imitate his sister's previous mortified expression. 'Teazer couldn't bring herself to hold a grudge against her brother, no matter what humiliating things he did to her, and quickly calmed herself only to join in with his laughter.

The moment gradually subsided and it was now 'Jerrie's turn. 'Teazer smiled as she asked, "Truth o' dare, 'Jerrie?"She quickly came up with devious questions for both as her brother thought carefully about his answer.

"Umm...Let's go fo' truth this toime. Somethin' differen'."The calico tom answered.

"Awlroight. Is it true tha'..."'Teazer glanced around for inspiration. There were a few cats about; for example Coricopat and Tantomile just sat in the shade of a trash pile, and Pounce and Tumble were play-fighting. Her eyes rested on Tanto and she smirked. "Ya 'ave a crush on Tanto?"'Teazer raised an eyebrow at her brother, whose expression remained unreadable. She expected him to be at least _somewhat_ uncomfortable, but he just stared at her with a bored look on his face. 'Teazer's satisfaction was quickly decreasing.

'Jerrie shook his head disappointedly. "Realleh? 'Ow predictable. Isn' tha' the firs' question _evreyone _asks when playin' this game? "Who do ya 'ave a crush on?" Stupid question, Oi say..."

'Teazer pouted defensively. "No it's not! It's a good question! An' it's not ya turn, so ya don' ge' ta ask yet! Answer it!"She exclaimed as 'Jerrie rolled his eyes at her.

"No. Oi don' 'ave a crush on Tanto. Truth o' dare?"The calico tom said in a flat voice.

Rumpleteazer sighed in defeat. "Foine. Dare."She drawled, imitating her brother's unenthusiastic tone.

The corner of 'Jerrie's lips twitched as he came up with a dare. "Oi dare ya ta ask Coricopat ou' on a date an' 'ave 'im say yes under 'is own powah'. No broibes an' no threats."He said with narrowed eyes.

'Teazer looked at him in utter disbelief. "_The_ Coricopat? Ya mus' not mean _ah'_ Coricopat, roight?"She chuckled nervously. Truth was, she was just about as useless at flirting as a fish in the desert; and 'Jerrie knew that perfectly well. To make it worse, Coricopat was one of the most unapproachable, if not _the_ most unapproachable, tom in the entire junkyard! This was going to be a very difficult dare.

Mungojerrie smiled at his sister's hesitation. "No, Oi mean the Coricopat tha' lives on St. James' St.; o' course Oi mean _ah'_ Coricopat! Ah' ya chicken?"He teased as the calico queen crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

'Teazer turned her nose up at him as she stood up. "No way! Oi can take a challenge!"She huffed as she started making her way towards where the psychic twins were sitting.

Her brother shook his head after her. _"Peer pressah nevah fails...This should be good."_He thought as he watched the calico queen walk farther away from him.

When 'Teazer reached the place where Cori and Tanto were, they both glanced up at her with their usual unemotional expressions. 'Teazer tried to smile politely as she crouched down to their level. She opened her mouth to say something, but Cori quickly interjected.

"The answer is no, Rumpleteazer."The psychic tom said bluntly as Tanto pursed her lips in thought.

'Teazer looked surprised. "Ya didn' even know-"

"Yes we do. Did you forget we're-"Again, Cori interrupted her.

"-psychic? We can read minds and foresee-"

"-the future. We also refuse to participate in your kittenish games."Cori sighed.

'Teazer looked slightly taken aback at that last statement. "An' whoiy not?"She asked in an almost whiny tone. She couldn't help it; she wasn't used to being up-handed like that.

"We're too mature for that. Leave us out of your schemes and go away."Cori answered as he and Tanto raised an eyebrow. They fell silent for a few moments as they glanced from each other to the calico queen in front of them.

'Teazer waited somewhat impatiently as she wondered what they were talking about. Finally, she heard Cori sigh exasperatedly while Tanto smiled. They looked to 'Teazer who waited eagerly for their reply.

"Tanto tells me I'm too uptight and that I need to loosen up. She also tells me I was rude to you and that I should make it up to you. If it's all the same to you, I will comply with your...dare as my way of apologizing. We'll meet at your den at sundown."Cori said in his usual flat voice, but 'Teazer detected a hint of distain and sarcasm in it. She could tell this wasn't going to be an easy date, let alone enjoyable.

Nevertheless, she nodded politely at him. "Thanks, both o' ya. Oi'll make it worth ya whoile, trus' moi Cori."'Teazer promised as she stood up to leave. As she was walking away, she could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes in her direction.

'Jerrie stared at his sister expectantly as she climbed back onto the tire. "Well? Whot did 'e say?"He asked as 'Teazer sat down.

'Teazer smirked at him. "Cori said yes...with a lil' 'elp from Tanto..."She said as 'Jerrie's brow furrowed.

"Do ya remembah the conditions? 'E has ta say yes undah 'is own powah! 'Elp from 'is sistah doesn' coun'!"He exclaimed as 'Teazer chuckled a bit. "Whot? Did Oi forge' somethin'?"He added, confused.

"Yes. Cori did say yes boiy 'imself. 'E an' Tanto ah' practicalley the same cat! An' Oi didn' cheat. So it's valid."'Teazer smiled as her brother flung his paws up in the air in defeat.

"Ugh, foine. Bu' we still 'ave ta see whethah o' not ya' will go through with it."The calico tom smirked, but frowned as he heard his stomach growl with hunger. "'Ow 'bout tha' 'untin' trip, 'Teaze? Oi'm 'ungrey."He offered as he crawled off the tire and started searching for rodents.

'Teazer smiled to herself as she followed her brother. "Sounds good ta moi. Oi was gettin' bored o' tha' game, aneyway."She replied as she sniffed around for any sign of mice or rats.


	2. An Enjoyable Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.

**A/N: Thanks for keeping up with the story so far! Things should start picking up now. Read and enjoy!**

It was getting near sundown, and both Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were in their den. 'Teazer was busy fussing over her headfur in front of her half-shattered mirror while her brother just lay on his bed, smirking at the ceiling. He occasionally glanced over at her only to chuckle softly as she repeatedly smoothed her fur.

"Oi don' know whoiy ya bothah with ya fur. It's onleh a dare, 'Teaze. Whoiy do ya treat it loike it's tha' real thin'? Oi saw Cori's face when ya asked 'im an' it looked ta moi loike 'e couldn' care less. Whot's tha' poin' o' makin' a good impression if tha' othah cat doesn' care?"'Jerrie mused as he watched his sister fasten on her pearl necklace.

'Teazer sighed as she turned around to face him. "Oi know it's jus' a dare. Bu' a date's a date, no mattah 'ow ya pu' it. Maybeh if Oi clean moiyself up a bit, Cori'll beh more o' a gentletom an' make it more enjoyable fo' tha' both o' us."She countered matter-of-factly as she licked her paw.

'Jerrie burst out laughing as 'Teazer merely scowled at him. She stalked over to his bed and roughly pushed him off while he was still chuckling. He hit the ground with a thud and looked up at her from his new place on the floor with amusement dancing in his eyes. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head gingerly as he proceeded to sit back on his bed.

"Do ya 'ear yaself, sis'? Ya sound even more lovesick than Alonzo when 'e was courtin' Cassandra! Makes moi think ya actualleh _wonted_ this ta 'appen!"The calico tom exclaimed as 'Teazer turned back to face the mirror. When she didn't answer him immediately, 'Jerrie lips curled up into a knowing smirk as he seemed to catch onto something. "Wait...Ya _did _wont this ta 'appen, didn' ya! Oi can't believe it; moi sistah 'as a crush on Coricopat!"He proclaimed as he caught a glimpse of 'Teazer's reflection in the mirror.

The calico queen's eyes were wide as if someone just spilled her darkest secret. What 'Jerrie found even more amusing was that his sister looked, for once in her life, dumbfounded. The shocked expression on her face quickly disappeared, however, as she spun around with her teeth bared.

'Teazer hissed as she blushed furiously. "Oi do _not_!"She shrieked defiantly as 'Jerrie snickered loudly at her. She walked over to his bed again and threatened to push him off, but 'Jerrie put his paws up in surrender.

"Awlroight, calm down! Oi was jus' kiddin'! Ya don' think Cori wonts ta see 'is date awll frazzled, does 'e? Ya face roivals tha' sunset!"'Jerrie laughed as the red colour seemed to fade from his sister's cheeks.

The calico queen immediately stopped her advance on her brother as she cocked her head. "Did ya say sunset?"She asked. 'Jerrie nodded and 'Teazer glanced outside. The ground was stained with gold from the...sunset. The colour drained from her cheeks as she realized what time it must be. She whirled around to face the mirror once again to frantically make any last-minute adjustments to her look.

Her brother smiled as she took her shoulders and directed her to the entrance. "Oi don' undahstand whoiy ya ah' gettin' this worked up ovah a dare...No wait, yes Oi do! 'Ave fun, 'Teaze!"He said as they both left the den, only to come to stand right in front of Coricopat.

Mungojerrie let go of his sister's shoulders and smiled kindly at Cori before nodding at him and slipping back into the den before 'Teazer could comment. Now they were both left alone in the golden light of the setting sun.

Coricopat looked as unemotional as always while 'Teazer rubbed the back of her leg nervously with her foot as she tried to smile at the tall tom. Her smile only came out as a small, somewhat guilty-looking smirk as an awkward silence ensued between the two of them.

Cori finally broke the silence as he sighed and said, "Let's get this over with. I can't believe that Mungojerrie actually put you up to this. Where do you want to go this evening?"He said with a hint of sarcasm in his usually flat voice. He suddenly winced as if someone had whacked him, which caught 'Teazer's attention.

She raised an eyebrow at the tom who shook his head vigorously like something was bothering him. "Ah' ya awlright, Cori? Is somethin' wrong?"She asked as she furrowed her brow in concern.

The psychic tom looked at her with surprise, like he had forgotten she was there. "No, I'm fine. Tantomile just scolds me every time I say something rude. It kind of feels like someone smacking you upside the head for doing something wrong...except it's inside your head."He shrugged.

'Teazer nodded slowly, trying hard not to be creeped out. "Uh-huh...'Ey, ya said ya could see tha' future, roight? 'Ow will ah' date go?"She asked, trying to make conversation. She started walking down the path as Cori easily kept pace with her.

For once, Cori actually smirked. He tilted his head at her and chuckled softly like he found something funny. 'Teazer found that his laugh had a sort of velvety feel to it, and she liked it. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a date now would it? Where are we going?"He asked as if he didn't already know.

The calico queen pursed her lips in thought. "Oh, Oi don' know...Do ya wont ta watch tha' sunset? Oi know this grea' place-"

"- by the gate where a trash pile faces West?"Cori finished just in time to see 'Teazer scowl at him. "What? I'm a psychic tom. I can't help myself."He added non-chalantly in his defense.

'Teazer just rolled her eyes at him. "Now Oi know 'ow Tantomoile feels. Ah' ya gonna keep finishin' moi sentences fo' moi loike tha'?"She asked as she flicked her tail from side to side in irritation.

"No. I'll try not to."Cori answered with a glint of humor in his dark eyes. He fell silent as he ran out of things to talk about. For some reason, he actually felt himself letting his guard down; just a bit. He didn't really like 'Teazer all that much, but he could feel himself easing up. He could still feel nervous waves of energy coming off the queen beside him, but they were slightly diminished now.

He found it strange that she was nervous around him, but it wasn't the kind of fearful nervousness that he expected. It was...something else. Something that he couldn't quite place and it confounded him. "Why are you nervous? I'm not going to do anything to you, Rumpleteazer."He said as he met the calico queen's eyes. He found the same nervousness in them, along with surprise.

'Teazer raised an eyebrow. "Oi'm not scared o' ya. Its jus' tha' Oi'm not used ta bein' round othah toms 'soides 'Jerrie. Ya can feel othah cats' emotions, too? Whot else can a psoiychic cat do?"She wondered as they finally reached their destination.

They started climbing up the pile as Coricopat answered, "Yes, and right now I can feel you're still nervous, but intrigued. You already know I can see the future, and that I can read minds. I can also converse telepathically with other psychic cats like Tanto. I can sense other cats' presences, depending on how well I know them."

'Teazer nodded as they got to the top. "Can ya do magic loike Misto?"She asked as they both sat down, facing the setting sun. They could see the whole junkyard from up here, and they had a perfect view of the sunset. The sky was beginning to get more colourful as it had turned from gold to a fiery orange and red.

Cori shook his head as he looked out across the junkyard. "No, it's not the same kind of magic. While Misto does...physical magic, if you will, Tantomile and I do more of a kind of mental magic. Do you follow me so far?"He asked as he noticed that 'Teazer seemed to look a bit confused.

Nonetheless, she nodded. "Can ya show moi? It sounds cool."She smiled encouragingly as Cori cocked his head at her and smirked.

"No one's ever said that to me before. It was always either it being weird or downright freaky. Are you sure you want to feel my magic?"He asked uncertainly as 'Teazer nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then, but I'm warning you, it _could_ get out of hand."He said as 'Teazer seemed to brace herself.

She smiled at him again. "Oi'm readeh. Oi don' think ya'll 'urt moi."She said confidently as she met Cori's eyes.

Coricopat nodded to himself as he gazed into 'Teazer's eyes. "Look deep into my eyes and don't move."He murmured as 'Teazer obliged. He lifted a paw up as he focused himself. He clenched his fist and let his magic slowly take hold of the queen in front of him.

'Teazer felt nothing at first. She was about to ask if Cori was doing anything, but she found her mind wouldn't work and neither would her voice. The chirping of birds and rumble of cars around her was gone, and everything was silent. By this point, she would be worried, but all she felt was calmness. All she could see was Cori's eyes in front of her, and she couldn't look away. She felt completely vulnerable, yet protected at the same time. As soon as the dream-like sensation came, it was gone as she came back to reality in the blink of an eye.

Cori broke eye-contact as he unclenched his fist and took 'Teazer by her shoulders. He shook her a little as he softly called her name. "Rumpleteazer? Are you alright?"He asked concernedly as she seemed to focus on him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded and smiled slightly.

"Tha' was crazeh...Whot did ya do, Cori?"She drawled sluggishly as she swayed a little bit. She held on to Cori's arms as he tightened his grip on her. He laid her gently down on the trash pile so she could recover.

Cori looked away with what 'Teazer thought was shame as he spoke, "That was hypnotism. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Look what it did to you. I'm so sorry."He apologized again as he stared ahead of him and into the distance.

The calico queen sat up slowly to nuzzle the psychic tom's arm, but he flinched at the contact. "Oi'm awlroight, Cori, realleh. Ya didn' 'urt moi. Please look at moi."'Teazer tried to reassure him as she placed a paw on his tense shoulder. He slowly turned his head to face her with his usual unreadable expression. His eyes were cold and distant as he searched for any sign of pain in her eyes or body. Finding none, 'Teazer felt the muscles in his shoulder relax and his eyes softened.

'Teazer smiled comfortingly as she took her paw off his shoulder. "Now tha' we 'ave tha' be'oind us, whot do ya wont ta know 'bout moi?"She continued the conversation like nothing had happened.

Coricopat shrugged. "Do you have any other hobbies besides stealing? Why do you like stealing so much, anyway?"He asked as he licked his paw absentmindedly.

It was 'Teazer's turn to shrug. She was silent for a few moments before she answered, "It's tha' thrill, Oi guess. An' it's fun, too. Ya won' believe some o' tha' places 'Jerrie an' Oi 'ave been ta! As fo' othah 'obbies...Oi loike star-gazin'."She said as she turned her head to the sky. It had gotten dark and the stars were just starting to come out. She laid down on her back and beckoned the tom beside her to do the same.

Cori tilted his head to the side as he hesitated, glancing back and forth from 'Teazer to the empty spot beside her. After a few moments, he finally looked like he had relented to some unknown force as he lay down next to the queen. He let his body relax as he gazed up at the twinkling stars, trying to see if he could spot any constellations.

A comfortable silence ensued, but Cori soon felt some uneasy waves coming off of 'Teazer, like she was impatient with something. "What is it, Rumpleteazer?"He asked quietly as he shifted his head to look at her.

'Teazer was looking up at the stars and she frowned a bit before she replied, "Whoiy don' ya do this more often, Cori? Whoiy don' ya spend toime with othah queens 'soides Tanto? Ya ah' a realleh grea' tom once ya open up a bi', ya know."Her frown turned into a smile as she finished.

The tom beside her fell silent again as he thought about how to answer. Just as 'Teazer was going to ask again, he spoke. "I guess I just assumed that no queen would actually _want_ to do this sort of thing with me because I'm...you know...different. So I hide my true self behind this cold, unemotional mask so I won't have to face rejection because of who I am. I've become so used to being an outcast that it's second nature to not let others in now."He explained solemnly as he avoided 'Teazer's sympathetic gaze.

"Don' be afraid, Cori. We wont ta know tha' real ya. _Oi_ wont ta, now tha' Oi've actualleh gotten a chawnce."The calico queen offered as she shivered in the cool night air and shifted closer to Cori.

This time he didn't flinch and remained relaxed. "You really mean that."It more a statement of fact rather than a question. "Thanks, Rumpleteazer. That means a lot to me."Cori said as he propped himself onto his elbow to look at her. 'Teazer simply nodded in response as she stifled a yawn. "You're tired. How about we call it a night? I'll walk you home."He said as he sat up.

'Teazer did the same and they both climbed down the trash pile. They strolled back wordlessly to 'Teazer's den as they continued watching the stars, simply enjoying the other's company.

As the pair stopped in front of 'Teazer's den, Cori decided to speak. "You know, when we started out, I thought this was going to be boring and a waste of my time. But I really enjoyed myself. We should do this again sometime."He let a rare smile grace his lips as he faced 'Teazer.

The calico queen cocked her head at him. "Cori, this was jus' a dare. Ya don' 'ave ta talk ta moi evah again if ya don' wont ta."She said half-seriously as she looked up at him.

"I know. Good night, Rumpleteazer. Thank your brother for me."Cori chuckled his soft, velvety laugh that sent 'Teazer's mind abuzz with intrigue. She smiled after him as she watched him disappear down the path and into the night.

She sighed dreamily as she entered her shared den. 'Jerrie was lying on his bed inspecting his claws and he looked over at her as he heard her come in. "Well, 'ow'd it go?"He asked expectantly as he sat up.

'Teazer took her time slipping her pearl necklace over her head and placing it by her mirror before she answered, "Wondahful. Cori was a true gentletom an' we enjoiyed ah' date verey much. 'E an' Oi say thanks."She smiled as she plopped herself down on her bed.

Her brother looked speechless for a second, but quickly gathered himself. "Realleh? Oi thought 'e would be an ass, tha' way 'e was actin' befo' ya left! Oi thought ya would be miserable, bu' 'ere ya ah', 'appy as a clam! 'E didn' pu' a spell on ya, did 'e?"'Jerrie eyed her skeptically as she propped herself up to look at him.

"No...Oi'm foine. 'E did pu' a spell on moi, bu' tha' was a whoile back. It's gone now. T'was difficult at first, bu' we ended up 'avin' a grea' toime. 'Ow's _tha'_ fo' a backfoired dare?"She laughed at 'Jerrie's defeated expression.

'Jerrie laid himself back down on his bed and remained silent for a few moments. He spoke up just as 'Teazer thought he had gone to sleep. "So tha' means ya'd do it again?"He asked and 'Teazer could detect the smile in his voice.

This was a no-brainer for the calico queen. "Go on anothah date with Coricopat? Definiteley."She said as she curled up in her bed. "G'noight, Mungojerrie."She muttered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Friends,Gossip,and Accidents

Disclaimer: Sorry, I still don't own Cats, but _oui_, the plot belongs to _moi_.

**A/N: This chappie may start out a little slow, but it gets better near the end. A big thank you to those that stuck with the story thus far! Enjoy!**

Rumpleteazer awoke to the warm feeling of sunshine on her face. She opened her eyes and squinted as the light entered them. Yawning, she sat up and stretched her arms over her head as she turned to say good morning to her brother, but found his bed was empty.

"_Tha's odd..."_'Teazer thought as she stood up. She poked her head out of the den to see if he was outside, but found no sign of her calico double. Assuming he had gone to hang out with his buddies, as he usually did in the morning, she set off for the center clearing.

She passed by Munkustrap on her way there, and decided to ask him if he had seen 'Jerrie. "'Ave ya seen 'Jerrie this mornin' Munk? Oi can't foind 'im."She said as the silver tabby pursed his lips in thought.

He nodded as he replied, "You know, I did see him in the center clearing. He and a few other toms recently set out on a mousing trip. I don't think they'll be back until the late afternoon or so. You have the whole day to yourself now, I suppose. If you'll excuse me, I have patrols to do. See you later, Rumpleteazer."Munk bowed his head politely as he continued walking.

'Teazer smiled. Now no one could interrupt her when she was with her friends! She walked with a new spring in her step at the thought of nobody walking in on them when they were in the middle of gossiping. This drove her to find her friends: she _had_ to tell them about last night!

When she got to the clearing, she spotted Electra, Etcetera, and Victoria lounging in the shade of a trash pile. She was about to go over to them when something else caught her attention. Coricopat and Tantomile were sleeping on the Great Tire. A devious smirk crept up her face as she realized the opportunity that had just presented itself. She couldn't resist the chance to scare someone out of their fur as they slept.

She stalked as quietly as she could to the tire, eager to get a good reaction out of the psychic twins. Anticipation made her tail twitch as she stepped lightly onto the tire and raised her paws up to shake Cori's shoulder. She slowly reached for his shoulder, savoring the suspense, but stopped mid-way as she saw both him and Tanto smirk and laugh slightly.

"Don't even try it, Rumpleteazer."They said simultaneously as 'Teazer dropped her paws with a disappointed growl. They opened their eyes and sat up in sync.

"Good morning to you, too, Rumpleteazer. How-"Tanto started.

"-are you this morning?"

'Teazer shrugged. "Bored, Oi guess. 'Jerrie's gone mousin', an' Oi 'ave no one ta play with."She said as she sat down beside the pair.

Tanto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because your friends over there-"

"-are really eager to hear what happened between us last night."Cori finished as he tilted his head in the trio of queens' direction.

The calico queen followed his gaze and turned to leave, but hesitated. "Thanks...Bu' Oi've got a question, Cori. Ah' ya free tonoight?"She asked quietly as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She got this way now whenever she even thought about the psychic tom, and as hard as she tried to suppress it, she would always blush.

Cori and Tanto smirked, but Cori's was more of a knowing one while Tanto's more of a kind one. "How about to_day_? I want to show you something, but I'll let you fill your friends in first."Cori answered as if 'Teazer had already asked him out. 'Teazer merely nodded and headed off to go see her friends.

They waved her over as soon as they noticed her coming. 'Teazer sat down in their circle as they all looked at her with expectant gazes and knowing smiles. The calico queen returned their gazes with a clueless one, although she was perfectly aware of what they wanted from her.

"Whot?"She asked as she started smiling as well. It was fun leading them on and getting more of the spotlight. She loved being the center of attention.

Etcetera, who was sitting beside her, jostled her gently. "Don't play coy with us, 'Teazer! How did your date with Cori go last night? We heard from 'Jerrie before he left with Alonzo, Misto, and Plato this morning. Tell us!"She pleaded as the other queens nodded enthusiastically.

'Teazer cocked her head. "Wait, Plato actualleh went 'untin' with Misto? _There's_ a shockah! Oi wondah who'll come 'ome uninjahed first?"She chuckled, referring to the jealous rivalry over Victoria between the two toms.

Victoria scowled playfully as she countered, "Munk told them that if they hurt each other he would deal with them personally. Plato knows I'm Misto's queenfriend, but he refuses to back off, the jealous ass-hole."She spat and the the queens around her gasped in surprise.

"Vicky! I never knew you _swore_! What would Misto think?"Electra scolded as 'Teazer and Etcy raised an eyebrow.

Victoria just shook her head while pointing wordlessly to 'Teazer, indicating that they had gotten off topic. All three turned back to 'Teazer, who smiled as the attention was now back on her.

The queen in question raised her paws up in surrender. "Awlroight, Oi'll spi' it ou'! We went ta tha' poile 'soide tha' gate an' we watched tha' sunset whoile chattin'. When it got dark, we sat there star-gazin' 'till we both go toired. Then 'e walked moi 'ome."She explained as her friends listened attentively.

"What did you talk about? Anything romantic? Cori doesn't really seem like the romantic type...How were you not bored to death? He seems so uptight! How did you even-"Etcetera stopped her hyper-active chatter as Victoria put a paw over her mouth to silence the rambling queen.

'Teazer chuckled and answered as best as she could. "No, nothin' loike tha'. We jus' talked 'bout 'is powahs an' a lil' bi' 'bout each othah. Cori was realleh sweet an' koind."She said as her friends stared at her blankly. "Whot is it _now_? Oi told ya whot ya wonted!"She exclaimed, now truly clueless about their reactions.

Electra was the first to speak. "How can you use the words "Cori" and "sweet" in the same sentence without putting "is not" between them? Is Cori even _capable_ of being sweet?"She asked incredulously as 'Teazer felt the anger boiling up inside her. Victoria and Etcy sniggered alongside Electra at the joke.

"'_Ow dare they say tha'! Cori's as sweet an' gentletomley as anehone, if not more so!"_'Teazer yelled inside her head, hoping Cori would read her mind. She hissed at Electra, who did a double-take at her sudden anger. "'Ow dare ya say tha' 'bout Coricopat! Ya'd know jus' 'ow carin' an' sensitive 'e could be if ya bothahed ta give 'im a chawnce!"'Teazer seethed as she stood up and stalked away towards her den. She didn't even look back when her friends called her name, begging her to return.

When she was about half-way there, she heard quick footsteps from behind her and she spun around to face Electra, who was running to catch up with her. 'Teazer stopped walking and let the black and orange queen catch her breath so she could speak.

After the queen's breathing returned to normal, she looked at 'Teazer with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, 'Teazer! I didn't know you were so sensitive about Cori! If you come back, we promise we won't make any more jokes about him, okay?"She smiled as 'Teazer nodded and seemed to forgive her. They walked back to Etcy and Victoria, who had worried expressions on their faces.

Both queens sat down and the other two looked relieved that 'Teazer wasn't angry anymore. "We're sorry...Can you tell us more about what happened?"Victoria asked hopefully as Etcy eagerly nodded.

'Teazer shrugged and replied, "Oi fo'give ya. Whot do ya wont ta know?"

Etcetera got a devious look in her eye as she smirked. "Did he kiss you?"She asked and flinched as Electra smacked her arm.

"Of course he didn't! You don't do that on a first date; everyone knows _that_! Second would be more appropriate. He didn't kiss you, right?"Electra questioned as Etcy gaped at her disapprovingly.

'Teazer laughed and shook her head. "No, 'e didn'...Bu' 'e moight latah."She said hopefully as her friends smiled excitedly around her.

Victoria hugged her and ruffled her headfur as she exclaimed, "You're going on another date with him? We're so proud that you finally got a tomfriend! Lucky you!"She laughed as 'Teazer pushed herself away while blushing.

"Thanks girls...Oi appreciate ya suppo't. Oi'm goin' ta see Cori now. See ya!"The calico queen bid goodbye as she stood up and walked to the Great Tire, where the psychic tom was still sitting. Tanto seemed to have disappeared, however. 'Teazer furrowed her brow as she gazed at Cori, who looked entranced by something she couldn't see. She quietly crept up to him and sat beside him, not wanting to disturb the tom. After a few seconds, Cori shook his head and the life seemed to come back into his eyes.

He glanced at 'Teazer in surprise, like he didn't even see her coming. "Hey...Shall we go?"He asked absentmindedly as he stood up, but the calico queen took his paw and gently pulled him back down to sit beside her again.

"Cori, whot jus' 'appened?"She asked anxiously as she met his eyes. It was impossible to tell what he was feeling, as his usual coldness settled in them quickly.

He stayed silent for a moment as he pondered on how to make her understand what he saw. "I...just had a vision. That's all. They come and go, and it's nothing to be worried about."His voice faltered on the last part, which made 'Teazer worry.

She squeezed his paw comfortingly as she cocked her head. "Whot did ya see, then?"

Cori smirked as he stood up, and 'Teazer followed this time. "As I said before, it's nothing to be worried about. My visions aren't even that reliable, and I'm still figuring out how to interpret them. I can tell the more vivid ones are things that will happen soon, but it's still hard to tell the exact time. As for what I saw...you don't really want to know."He frowned as they walked away from the center clearing and into the outskirts of the junkyard.

'Teazer decided to move onto another topic, as she could tell this one made Cori uneasy. "Whot do ya visions look loike, Cori? Tell moi 'bout anothah one. 'Appiah, preferabley."She smiled reassuringly.

The psychic tom pursed his lips in thought. "Well usually my visions are just glimpses of something, like an object or a person. Sometimes they come with sounds, but mostly they're just silent. I can't tell when they're going to come; at least not yet. For example, I had a vision yesterday before I left for your den and in it, I saw the view of the junkyard, exactly like we had seen it yesterday. In simpler terms, a vision for me is like a fleeting picture or short clip of something."He explained as the calico queen nodded slowly, trying to understand what he just said.

"Ah' ya evah wrong?"She asked, and Coricopat stopped in his tracks.

He avoided her gaze as he said, "Sometimes I wish I was. I don't think I've had a wrong prediction yet, though."He started climbing the trash pile next to him. 'Teazer followed and they climbed over numerous tires, and the occasional smashed shopping cart. She took extra care whenever she encountered those, along with any other sharp pieces of metal. It looked like this pile was mostly made up of discarded metal, as 'Teazer found out when she glanced between the tires.

Soon, they had reached the top and they were perching precariously on a couple of tires, looking out over London. "Wow...It's beau'iful! Definitely worth tha' trip up 'ere!"'Teazer breathed when she took in the bustling city in front of her. She was looking out over downtown London, with all its old, rustic buildings and the hive of activity between them.

Cori nodded as he licked his paw. "That it is. I come up here to think or just...be alone. Sometimes living with Tanto can get a bit overwhelming, you know? It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I need my privacy, too."He murmured as he lay down to rest his head on his paws.

'Teazer did the same and they laid there in comfortable silence for what seemed like hours, admiring the beauty that was London. Cori soon felt himself getting drowsy and he rolled over so that his back was arched across the tire. He let his eyes slide shut as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Rumpleteazer picked her head up and looked over at Cori when she noticed he had gone silent for more than a few minutes. She smiled as she observed him sleeping; he looked so relaxed and serene. As she watched his chest rise and fall in correlation with his deep, even breathing, she started to feel tired herself. Deciding a cat nap was in order, she hesitantly crawled over to the sleeping tom and curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest.

She purred happily at the feeling of being close to another tom that wasn't her brother, and Cori seemed to take notice of her newfound pleasure. He wrapped an arm around 'Teazer's shoulders and held her close as she completely relaxed and let sleep overtake her.

All too soon, she woke up from her blissful sleep as she felt herself swaying slightly. She yawned and kneaded her brow as she glanced around her, confused by this new peculiar feeling. She didn't see herself moving, or Cori, who was just waking up beside her. He too seemed perplexed at the strange feeling as he sat up, along with 'Teazer.

The calico queen crawled over to the edge of the tire to see if perhaps more garbage was being added to this pile, making it vibrate a little. But she saw no garbage truck around her, or anything else unusual for that matter. Then it suddenly dawned on her: this pile was going to come down; and she and Cori were at the top of it.

Her fear came true as she felt the trash give way beneath her, threatening to take her down with it. She scrambled over the falling trash, trying to find a solid foothold. She glanced over at Cori who seemed to be having the same problem. Hopefully, just the top was coming down, and they would be safe once the unstable trash fell to make way for more solidly packed garbage. This was a normal occurrence with trash piles, but it was dangerous for cats.

Cori saw 'Teazer slip and go tumbling down a little ways before managing to catch hold of a tire that wasn't falling down yet. He heard her scream in fear as that tire was slipping from its place as well. "No!"Cori shouted as he dove after the calico queen, who had just lost her grip. Cori just barely managed to circle his arms around her to protect her from the falling debris, but now they were both hurtling down the pile, along with many tires and sharp pieces of metal.

In an effort to shield her, Cori held 'Teazer's head closer against his chest and slightly curled himself around her as they slammed into pile on their way down. The psychic tom cried out in pain as his side took most of the blow, and when they rolled over a second time, his side flared up in agony and he cried out again. He didn't even hear 'Teazer hiss and loosen her grip on his fur before they finally reached solid ground, but not after enduring a few more pain-filled blows from falling trash.

As they rolled to a stop and the rumbling of trash went silent, Cori dared to open his eyes. All around him was scattered pieces of metal and tires. He looked behind him and saw that a good half of the pile was gone. His head pounded unbearably and his left side was in excruciating pain. He slowly retracted his arms from around 'Teazer as he glanced down at her. Although his vision was blurry and he felt like he was about to faint, he noticed the red colour staining the ground around them. His keen sense of smell told him it was blood. 'Teazer herself was unconscious and he caught a glimpse of a nasty-looking gash running down her right arm to about her elbow. The psychic tom realized with growing horror that this was a spitting image of his earlier vision. Coricopat felt himself sway as his arms gave out from underneath him.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffie! What'll happen to Cori and 'Teazer? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.

**A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed and read! You make me feel special! This chappie's for you guys! 3**

_Coricopat...Cori...Can you hear me?_

Coricopat could hear the faint voice in his head, constantly calling his name. He couldn't make out who it belonged to, though. He could barely hear it because of the pounding in his head. As the tom slowly came to, the voice became more distinct and louder. He figured out it belonged to a queen.

_Tanto...? Is that you...?_

_Cori, you're finally awake! We were so worried! _The voice in his head replied. Yup, that was Tanto alright. Cori fought the urge to plunge back into the welcoming darkness as he gradually awoke, rousing his surely injured body. The pounding in his head got worse as he blinked his eyes open and stared into something bright. The brightness quickly disappeared and was replaced by another cat's face.

_Sorry...Jenny told me to check your eyes with a flashlight when you woke up. They're fine._ Tanto apologized as she turned off the flashlight.

As his fuzzy vision cleared, Cori could make out a face identical to his. Tantomile was smiling down at him. Cori just stared blankly back as the pain in his head slightly subsided, making room for his thoughts.

_Where am I? What happened after the fall? _The psychic tom thought to his sister. It all started coming back to him: the view of London, he and 'Teazer hurtling down the trash pile, 'Teazer's injuries...

_Rumpleteazer! _Cori thought worriedly as he tried to sit up. He barely propped himself up onto his elbows before a wall of pain hit him, making him groan in agony. His whole body now throbbed in time with his pulse, especially his left side. Tanto frowned as helped him to lie back down.

_Rumpleteazer is fine, brother. She is still unconscious, but her injuries are healing nicely. As for what happened...I don't know. I came as they were rushing you to Jenny's den, which is where we are now. They didn't really give me the details, but I can tell you remember quite well. _Tanto filled him in as she gathered what she could from Coricopat's memories.

Cori was barely listening after the part about 'Teazer, as he was busy dealing with his pain. _What is the extent of my injuries and 'Teazer's? _He asked his twin as he gritted his teeth against the torment that was his left side. He swore something was broken there, and just waited for Tanto to confirm it.

_There is good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?_ Tanto asked, trying to lighten the mood.

_Ugh, I don't have the patience for games! Just tell me what Jenny told you! _Cori yelled impatiently. He felt Tanto's mind shrink back from his and he instantly regretted losing his temper. _I'm sorry Tanto...I'm just going through a lot right now. Please, tell me how 'Teazer is. Then me. _He apologized in a softer tone. He hated hurting his sister's feelings, as it affected them both.

_It's alright, I understand. 'Teazer's faring better than you, that's for sure. All she has is a gash down her right arm that Jenny nicely bandaged and a few scratches and bruises. Jenny said she hit her head pretty hard, however. We don't know what will become of that until she wakes up. Jenny said it could be anything from temporary memory loss to slight vision impairment. Also temporary. _Tanto explained and paused to let her brother take her words in.

_What about me? My left side hurts like hell. Don't spare me any details._ Cori chuckled sarcastically in his mind, and he could see as well as feel Tanto roll her eyes at him.

_Hmm...Where to start? You broke a rib, which is why your side hurts so much, and you have more bruises than Mungojerrie has stripes. Do yourself a favor and don't roll over onto your back, as it has the most. Along with minor cuts and a sprained wrist, that's about it for injuries. You were out for two days, but we expected about three or four. You surprised us there, I guess. _Tanto shrugged as Cori sent a wave of relief her way. Now he wouldn't have to wonder how many bones were broken or worry about his queenfriend.

Although all this conversation was tiring him out, he still had one more question.

_How long do I have to stay in bed?_

Tanto couldn't help but laugh a bit at her brother's impatience. _Jenny said at least three days. Then maybe she would let you stand up. She's very strict about broken bones, you know._

Cori groaned in frustration at his predicament. _I guess it's for the best..._He muttered as his exhaustion took over and pulled him into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>As Cori woke up the second time, he wasn't much better than the first. As he opened his eyes this time, he found no one was standing over him. The room was dark and everything was silent. He figured Tanto was asleep, judging by the wispy, colourful thoughts that swirled around in his head. She was dreaming.<p>

The psychic tom didn't really care much for his sister's thoughts right now as his mind turned elsewhere. His night vision told him that he was very near to the opening of another room; most likely the room 'Teazer was in. He contemplated going to see her, but he knew his body probably couldn't take it. As much as he wanted to, he would have to wait for three days until he could see 'Teazer again.

"_Who says I have to wait?"_Cori thought to himself deviously. "_'Teazer's just in the other room, less than ten steps away. Surely my body can take a few steps, couldn't it?"_ The confident tom reasoned as he propped himself onto his right elbow. Despite the extra caution he took by moving slowly, his left side still protested something terrible.

Waiting for the pain to subside a bit, Cori flexed his left wrist, the one was wasn't sprained. _"Glad to see that one still works."_He chuckled a bit as he brought his right leg to hang over the edge of the bed. His legs didn't hurt nearly as much as his upper body, much to his pleasant surprise. As he moved his left leg to also touch the floor, he carefully raised himself to sit upright. Nothing exploded with pain, and the only pain he felt was the usual throbbing of his whole body.

"_This is going quite well. Three days in bed is a joke!"_Cori smiled to himself as he tried to stand up. His legs held his weight nicely as if they had never been injured. Keeping balance with his left arm on the bed's edge, Cori took a few steps. Everything was fine. Although he swayed a little, he could stand up without any trouble. Or so he thought.

As soon as he took his arm off to stand to his full height, he suddenly lost his balance and grabbed onto the edge of the bed again as his head started pounding. His vision went blurry as he held still until the headache subsided. After a few minutes his vision cleared and his head felt somewhat normal. _"Alright then, let's try this again."_He thought as he stood up again.

This time there was no headache and he was able to take a few steps without the aid of the bed. Even though his body protested at just about every step, Cori gradually made his way so he was leaning on the wall of the opening to the other room. Smiling in victory, but panting heavily, the injured tom poked his head inside the room. Who knew walking could take so much out of someone?

The room was pretty much the same as his, although he couldn't make out many details as it was dark. He didn't care for the details as his focus was on what was in the middle of the room: a simple bed with Rumpleteazer lying on it. Cori felt his heart swell and sink at the same time as he felt happy to see 'Teazer again, but sad as he took in her injuries. Her head was bandaged as well as her right upper arm. He was glad it wasn't day as he would have seen all the other scratches that certainly marred her beautiful fur.

Nevertheless, he gradually stepped closer to her so that he was kneeling beside her bed. At the closer perspective, he did notice some scratches on her arms, but not nearly as many as he expected. He sighed quietly in relief that his effort to protect her worked to some extent.

The psychic tom branched his mind out to hers so he could read her thoughts, but found her mind dormant and dark. He slowly reached his paw out to stroke her cheek, suddenly feeling guilty that her injuries were his fault. He didn't have time to wallow in self-pity as he noticed her stir. "'Teazer?"Cori asked quietly, but hopefully.

The calico queen pricked an ear towards him as her eyes fluttered open and Cori felt her mind start to become active again. He furrowed his brow, however, when a sense of fear filled her mind as well as her eyes. She quickly swatted his paw away from her face as she stared blankly back at him. Cori cocked his head in confusion as she started to whimper in fear. Or was it pain? Cori couldn't tell as he drew back to give her some space.

"'Teazer, it's me Coricopat, your tomfriend."Cori tried to reassure her in as gentle a tone as he could manage. He was surprised as his voice came out more as a croak than a croon. This only seemed to freak her out more as she winced while shaking her head slightly.

"Who ah' ya? Ge' away from moi!"'Teazer shouted as she recoiled from him. Now Cori was really confused. Then his mind went back to Tanto's explanation of 'Teazer's injuries, and it all made sense to him. "_She's lost some of her memory...The poor thing. No wonder she's so frightened."_Cori thought as his attention turned to the opening behind 'Teazer.

Jenny stood at the entrance with wide eyes. "Cori, what in Bast's name are you doing out of bed in the middle of the night? Get back to your room this instant!"She scolded as Cori stood up and started backing slowly out of the room. Jenny's attention turned to her daughter who was still whimpering. 'Teazer seemed to remember her and reached a paw out, which Jenny took as she calmed her down a bit.

'Teazer was still staring fearfully at Cori when she asked, "Mum, who's tha'? 'E says 'e's moi tomfriend, bu' Oi've nevah seen 'im in moi entoirah loife! Please get 'im ta leave!"She buried her head in her mother's arms as she pulled her into a hug.

The Gumbie Cat looked at Cori with apologetic eyes. "Cori, I think it's best if you leave her alone for now. I'll let you know when you can see her again."She said with a twinge of sorrow in her voice that the psychic tom had no trouble picking up. Cori merely nodded, took one last, longing look at 'Teazer, and made his way back to his bed.

He had trouble falling back asleep as he mulled over what just happened. _"'Teazer doesn't remember me...Now I can't see her until her memory comes back, if it ever will come back. What a fine rut I've gotten myself into. Let's hope the Everlasting Cat smiles down on us and let's 'Teazer's memory heal quickly as well as my body."_He thought as he tuned into Tanto's thoughts. She was still dreaming. He let her colourful, swirling thoughts calm him down enough so that he could get some much-needed sleep.


	5. Ignorance is Bliss For Others

Disclaimer: Look guys, if I owned Cats, there would be more from Cori and Tanto. But there isn't, so that must mean I don't own Cats.

**A/N: I've decided to lighten things up a bit. The last two chapters have been a bit serious. There's a little fluff, just sayin'. Sorry for the shortness! I wrote this up at the cottage. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

_I heard about your stupid stunt last night. What were you thinking? _Tantomile thought bitterly as soon as her twin woke up.

_What...? Oh, good morning Tanto. _Coricopat replied sarcastically. _So Jenny told you, huh? What else have you heard?_ The psychic tom's tone turned eager as he wondered if there was anything new from Rumpleteazer. He opened his eyes and shifted his head to face his sister, who was sitting beside him on one of Jenny's wooden chairs.

Tanto chuckled in amusement. _You mean "good afternoon", right? It's way passed lunchtime. _Her tone switched to serious as she continued. _It seems you're not the only one Rumpleteazer doesn't remember. She forgets who I am, as well. Jenny told me there are quite a few cats she doesn't remember. _Tanto sighed as she shared Cori's pity.

Cori raised an eyebrow at his sister. _Like who...?_ He asked. Although he would never admit it, he felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one forgotten. It made him feel less guilty about the whole thing.

Tanto tapped her chin thoughtfully as she recounted the cats that Jenny told her about. _'Teazer remembered her family right off the bat. She had a little trouble with Munkustrap, Demeter, and Old Deuteronomy, but she soon came around. She still has no idea who Tugger is, though. Jenny also told me the newest progress she's having with 'Teazer is she's just starting to remember her closest friends._

Cori winced as he raised his left arm to pound the bed in frustration with his fist. _Isn't there anything we can do to help jog her memory? I feel so useless just lying here and being able to do nothing about something that's entirely my fault! _He hissed angrily as he felt Tanto draw away from his riled mind. He soon felt a sympathetic sadness coming from his sister's mind.

_What's the matter? _Cori asked, his anger momentarily forgotten.

Tanto bit her lip. _I know you want to help, but Jenny told you to stay away from 'Teazer. She still seems afraid of you. Jenny didn't tell me what happened, though. What did you do to 'Teazer last night? _She asked as she inspected Cori's memories.

After a few moments, Cori heard his sister give a small laugh. _So you just surprised her, then. 'Teazer's in a pretty fragile sate, so there's no question that you made a poorly-timed and rather bad first impression. Again. _Tanto had a hint of humor in her voice that irked her psychic brother.

_Well excuse me if I had no idea she would suffer from memory loss!_ Cori scoffed, a bit hurt. Was Tanto even taking him seriously? _You must know what it feels like to have someone you're in love with injured. I couldn't help myself; I had to see her with my own eyes! _He continued in a slightly gentler tone.

Tantomile fell silent for a minute as she gave her brother a chance to cool down as well as ponder how to answer to his outburst._ I can't say yes to the part about being in love, but I can understand how you feel. And here I thought my emotions were the more intense between the both of us! You care about 'Teazer a lot, which is great. Admirable, even. But you let it get to the point where you no longer have any regard for your own safety, which is stupid! Let's put it this way: You're brave, but stupid. _She meant it as a light-hearted quip, but she could tell from the way Cori pinned his ears against his head that he didn't take it that way.

Now Coricopat was genuinely upset. _So what was I supposed to do? Let her fall to her death? If I didn't do what I did, Tantomile, we would have lost her._ He felt Tanto cringe away and whimper at the furious tone in his voice as well as his vehement emotions. A small sense of fear tugged at his mind and he realized that he had scared his sister.

Shame replaced his anger as he tried to apologize. _I'm sorry Tanto...I got out of control again...Forgive me? _His previous fury was gone now, but his sister was still reluctant to speak.

A bitter silence enveloped the twins' minds.

When Cori thought he couldn't take it anymore, Tanto spoke out loud. "Look at us, Coricopat. We're fighting. We _never_ fight. I know the stress is getting to both us. Let's agree to work together to help 'Teazer instead of arguing about what we could have done better, okay?"She whispered. Cori merely nodded in response. "Good."Tanto continued, "Jenny's about to bring you some food. I'll leave you to yourself."As she left, Jenny walked in with a plate of dead rats that made Cori's stomach growl with hunger. He just realized that he hadn't eaten in days. Jenny set the plate down beside him and Cori started chewing on one rat gratefully.

The Gumbie Cat chuckled as she watched him eat. "Wow, you're just as hungry as 'Teazer!"She exclaimed and Cori stopped eating to look up at her. He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, and Jenny hated herself for dashing it. "No, she still doesn't remember you...I'm sure Tanto told you she's getting better at remembering her friends. I plan to take her out for a walk tomorrow; to see if that helps to jog her memory."She replied to Cori's unspoken question.

Cori's face fell, so Jenny decided to tell him something happier about his queenfriend. "She does, however, keep telling me of these strange, recurring dreams that she's been having recently. My daughter tells me that in them she sees a beautiful view of London and a tall, dark tom."She smiled knowingly at the tri-coloured tom, who returned the smile.

"What else did she say about me?"Coricopat asked eagerly. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the breakthrough he'd been hoping for?

The Gumbie Cat laughed at his kitten-like enthusiasm. "She doesn't know it's you, though, as she doesn't remember your name, voice, or what you look like yet. She says the dreams are really fuzzy and she can't hear much in them. The only thing she could hear, she mentioned, was some sort of a laugh. 'Teazer said she'd be damned if she never found out who it belonged to."Jenny shook her head at her daughter's choice of words.

At Cori's prompting, Jenny continued. "The laugh haunts her, but in a good way. She can't get enough of it. When she has the dreams about you, she told me she feels like she's under some kind of spell. She says she can't hear much, and she can't move. She can't focus on anything but the tom, but he's always in shadow. Whenever she has the dream about the view of London, she says it's so vivid she swears it's real. The way my daughter talks about you, Cori, tells me that she's quite infatuated with you. It's so cute! Reminds me of myself when I was her age. Well, I've talked enough. I'll let you get some rest."Jenny laughed at Cori's goofy smile as she picked up the now empty plate and left the room.

Soon enough, Cori felt his sister's presence in his mind again.

_It seems you have your work cut out for you, brother. _Tanto thought. Cori could feel the smugness in her voice as well as the smirk. _So let me get this straight: she remembers everything that she loves about you, except the things that physically identify you. That's why she can't remember you. I have to say, I think she's just as much in love with you as you are with her, even though she currently has no idea who you are. _He heard Tanto give a satisfied laugh.

_That sounds about right. _Cori replied with the same satisfaction.

_Your task is simple now. _Tanto continued. She felt confused waves emanating from her brother, so she explained further._ Get her alone and be yourself. She'll remember you in no time._

Cori pursed his lips. This sounded oddly familiar..._Like...Take her out on a date? But how? She's scared of me and Jenny won't let me get up!_ He scratched his headfur with his uninjured paw.

_Precisely. But not that formal. Just say you want to get to know her better._ Tanto supplied. _As for the second part...You're on your own. I'm not as good at convincing others as you are. Oh, and don't forget to apologize for scaring her. I just found out she thinks you're rude. Ha._ Tanto snickered as Cori mentally shook his head in disbelief.

_I swear, it's like you queens are in some sort of alliance against me. What else are you doing behind my back, sister? _Cori pried as Tanto just continued laughing.

_Nothing! Do you want my help or not? _She exclaimed half-threateningly as Cori drew back.

_Did I ever tell you that you're the best sister a tom could ever ask for?_ Coricopat complimented as he sent loving, happy, relieved waves of energy to his psychic sister.

He could feel Tanto blush as she thought back, _that's better! I know you mean it. Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better brother, either. It's getting late. See you in the morning...Or whenever you wake up._

As his sister's mind retreated from his own, Cori was left to ponder how to convince Jenny to let him go with her and 'Teazer on their walk. As Jenny dropped by to say goodnight, Cori decided to ask.

"Jenny? Can I ask you something?"Cori questioned as Jenny moved Tanto's chair back into the corner where it belonged.

Jenny nodded as she replied, "Of course. What is it?"

Cori took a breath before he asked, "Can I go with you and 'Teazer on your walk tomorrow?"He meant it as an innocent question, but it ended up sounding a tiny bit desperate.

The Gumbie Cat furrowed her brow as she surveyed her patient's injuries. The silence was heavy as Cori felt her weighing the pros and cons. Finally, she came up with a verdict. "Alright, but on one condition."

"What's that?"Cori asked eagerly. He didn't care what it was, as long as he was with 'Teazer tomorrow.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Got it?"Jenny raised a finger at him sternly. "If I catch you running, or Bast forbid, _climbing_, you're coming straight back here. Understand?"She smiled as Cori nodded and mock-saluted her. It looked even funnier because he was lying on the bed.

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight Jenny."The tri-coloured tom smirked.

"Goodnight Coricopat. We're leaving in the morning, so I'll wake you up. I'll tell 'Teazer."Jenny said as she turned off the light. Cori fell asleep with a small smile on his face and soaring hopes for tomorrow.


	6. Laughter is the Best Medicine

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or Aladdin.

**A/N: Alright, some people are getting really impatient with Rumpleteazer's memory loss. Good! That means you guys are really into the story, which I think is awesome. Thanks to all who reviewed and read, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry about Skimble's dialogue, I just didn't think I could do his accent right. So his words are written normally. There's also some mature content in this chapter, just warning you guys! It's also nice and long to make up for the shortness of last chappie.  
><strong>

"Coricopat, wake up."Jenny said softly as she gently shook the tom's shoulder. All she got was a grumbled response, most likely something unintelligible. She wasn't used to having someone ignore her, as she raised both her children to respect their parents and do something when they asked. Cori, on the other paw, was different. She glanced back to her daughter, who was sitting on a chair in the corner, smiling bemusedly at them.

Jenny huffed in frustration. She was going to have to get tougher. "Cori, wake up or you're not going with 'Teazer and I."She threatened the sleeping tom. At the mention of 'Teazer, Cori's head jerked up and he snapped his eyes open, now fully awake.

He shook his head a bit and narrowed his eyes at Jenny. "I can't believe you stooped that low, Jenny."He growled as he slowly sat up. Jenny merely smiled and handed him a dead mouse as breakfast.

'Teazer laughed from across the room, and Cori turned his attention from Jenny to her. "Oi can't believe ya don' do whot Jenney says!"She retorted in defense of her mother. Cori merely glared at her in response and focused on his breakfast. He couldn't stay angry long at his queenfriend, even if she had no idea who he was.

When he was finished, Jenny helped him to stand up and made him walk over to the den entrance and back to see how he could handle walking. He wobbled a little, and winced a few times, but was otherwise fine. Satisfied, Jenny nodded and all three headed out of the den.

Cori squinted as he stepped outside; he wasn't used to the bright sunshine after spending so many days in the darker den. He found 'Teazer had the same problem as she stepped out after him. Both walked a little ways in front of Jenny, so she could "monitor their condition" as she put it.

Cori felt a familiar awkward silence fall on him and 'Teazer as they strolled down the path together. It reminded him of their first date, which he doubted the calico queen remembered. Then Tanto's advice came back to mind.

_Oh, and don't forget to apologize for scaring her. I just found out she thinks you're rude._

"So you think I'm rude, do you?"Cori asked out of the blue, forgetting that he wasn't conversing with his sister. He had become used to talking through telepathy instead of his voice since Tanto was the only one he really talked to nowadays.

The calico queen gave him a weird look like he had just sprouted another head. "Whot? Where'd ya 'ear tha'?"She asked skeptically.

This seemed to catch Cori off guard, and then it hit him. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you weren't my sister...But yeah, I did hear that from my sister. You know, the one who looks just like me?"He asked as he scratched his headfur a bit in embarrassment; this wasn't the way he wanted to reintroduce himself to 'Teazer.

'Teazer nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, Oi remembah 'er. She came yestahday. Ya two don' realleh seem ta talk much. Do ya not loike each othah?"'Teazer said as she gazed around like everything was new to her.

Cori scoffed in disbelief. _She really doesn't remember! Bast, this is going to be harder than I thought._ He winced as Tanto mentally slapped him. _Good to see you're awake, Tanto._ Cori thought sarcastically as Tanto growled at him.

_I thought you would be better the second time! But you're even more of an ass this time! What did I say? Don't be rude! It's crucial you get this right! _She chided him.

_Ugh, fine. I'll try to be nicer. _Cori relented as he sighed.

Cori caught a spark of recognition in 'Teazer's eyes, but it quickly disappeared as she gave him another quizzical look. Cori realized he had forgotten to answer her question. "Oh, right! Me and my sister...We're psychic, so we don't really talk much vocally to each other. We talk mostly through telepathy. We love each other, and we hardly ever fight."He replied.

The calico queen pursed her lips. This tom was definitely out of the ordinary, but he didn't seem like he wanted to cause her any harm, the way she'd thought he would the first time when he woke her up. "Tha's interestin'...Ya seem ta be awll ovah tha' place. Is somethin' wrong? Oi mean, one momen' ya ah' talkin' ta moi, an' tha' next ya zone ou'."She noticed and Cori shook his head.

"That's telepathy for you. It's hard to talk while someone else is talking to you in your head. I don't think my brain can handle doing both at the same time yet."The psychic tom said a bit sarcastically and winced as Tanto mentally slapped him again.

_What was that for? _Cori whined. _I didn't say anything wrong that time!_

_Your tone can be rude, too, you know. Everyone hates attitude._ _You have a lot to learn..._Tanto explained as she drew away from his mind again.

'Teazer got another glimmer of recognition in her eyes, and she couldn't help but think that she had seen this strange reaction somewhere before. It quickly faded as Cori straightened up again. She decided to make conversation as she clearly saw that this tom wasn't going to start anything. "So uhh...Coricopat, whot ah' yar 'obbies?"She asked innocently.

Cori tapped his chin in thought, and then replied, "Practicing magic, sight-seeing, that sort of stuff. What about you?"He already knew what she liked, of course, but he had something else in mind. He remembered how peeved 'Teazer got when he finished her sentence on their first date, so he would try that and see if he could get that slight recognition again. He knew he was getting somewhere with her; he could see it in her eyes.

The calico queen cocked her head at his peculiar choice of hobbies. "Magic...? Loike..."She trailed off as she furrowed her brow in concentration. She knew this sounded familiar, she just _knew_ it! But the answer kept slipping away from her. She fell silent as she racked her brain for the answer. _"Magic...magic...magic..."_She repeated to herself mentally as Cori stared at her with intrigue. She was trying hard to remember, but he couldn't help her. 'Teazer had to do this on her own. She suddenly glanced up at him as he was staring at her, and her eyes locked with his for a moment.

An image flashed into 'Teazer's mind. _"Those eyes...Oi've seen them befo'..."_She thought as the image in her head became clearer. It was of those same eyes she was gazing into now, and she felt like she was in a trance. She broke eye-contact with Cori as a word came to mind. "'Ypnosis...?"She breathed as Cori smirked. Slowly, but surely, he was getting the old 'Teazer back.

"That's right. Mental magic. I've used it on you before. Don't you remember?"The psychic tom encouraged, begging in his head for her to say yes. He was _so_ close! He almost whimpered in defeat when 'Teazer shook her head, but he kept his mouth shut.

'Teazer brushed it off as she decided to answer his previous question. "As fo' moi 'obbies...Oi loike-"

"-stealing?"Cori finished as he smirked again. He wanted to see how long he could keep this going before he got 'Teazer peeved. Being a psychic tom had it's perks.

'Teazer cocked her head at him, surprised. "Yeah...'Ow'd ya know?"She asked as Cori shrugged.

"Your brother told me."He lied. He didn't want his game to end just yet, so he prompted, "Nevermind, continue on."

The calico queen raised an eyebrow. "Awlroight...Oi also enjoy-"She started.

"-star-gazing?"The psychic tom cut in again. He could tell 'Teazer was starting to get irritated because he noticed her tail flicking from side to side.

"Hmph. This is stahtin' ta ge' annoyin'. Ah' ya goin' ta keep doin' this?"She asked in a slightly irked tone. _"Whot's 'e up ta? Is ah' convahsation a joke ta 'im?"_The calico queen thought as she narrowed her eyes at the tall tom.

Cori decided to play dumb. "Doing what?"He asked innocently. Teasing his queenfriend was more fun than he thought it would be.

"Finishin' moi sentences fo' moi! Tha's whot!"'Teazer stamped her foot in frustration. "Oi bet-"

"-I don't know what else you like? That's easy. Cat-napping, dancing, singing, playing truth-or-dare, and...knitting."The psychic tom smiled cheekily. _You don't keep your thoughts hidden very well, now do you?_ He added in his head. 'Teazer's thoughts were easier to read than Tanto's, and _she_ was mentally linked to him!

"Stop tha'!"Rumpleteazer yelled in annoyance. Cori could tell she was getting upset, so he stopped.

He couldn't help but snicker, though, at her reaction. "Hey, you're cute when you're angry. I should tease you more often. It's fun!"His snicker turned into his usual chuckle as 'Teazer just shook her head.

Cori felt something in the back of 'Teazer's mind as her head snapped up to look at him. He felt a buzz. If he wasn't mistaken, that was the same buzz he felt when he was walking away from her after their first date. She liked his laugh; no, she was _intrigued_ by his laugh.

A flash of recognition came across her features again. This time it stayed on her face a bit longer as 'Teazer stopped walking. She furrowed her brow in concentration again.

That velvety laugh...finishing her sentences...the psychic abilities. She knew this tom. It was all coming back to her now. Cori caught vivid images entering her mind of the previous two days before the accident. Images of him, the view of the junkyard and London, and the feelings were there, too. The nervousness, happiness, fear, love; it was all there.

"Coricopat?"'Teazer breathed. Something in her tone told Cori that he had the old Rumpleteazer back. "Cori!"She shouted gleefully as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Ow! Ow, watch the rib!"Cori winced as 'Teazer accidentally put pressure on his still-healing left side.

The calico queen giggled as she pulled away. "Sorreh! Fo'got 'bout tha' one!"She smiled as she nuzzled Cori on his right side. "Tha' bettah?"

Cori smiled down at her. "Perfect."He purred as he rested his chin on her head. 'Teazer sighed happily as she laid her head and paw on his chest while she wound the other behind his back. Cori tried his best not to wince as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a bit until Tanto interrupted Cori's happy thoughts.

_Aww, look at you two! You make such a cute couple! _She gushed in a tone that reminded him why he didn't like having a sister sometimes.

_Shut it, Tantomile; you're ruining the moment! _Cori growled and he heard his sister snigger as she started retreating from his mind. _Too late! Already ruined it! _She thought finally as she left his mind for good. The psychic tom groaned inwardly. He reluctantly pulled away from 'Teazer as Jenny cleared her throat.

"Ahem. I don't mean to umm...interrupt, but don't you think it's time we break for lunch? You two must be pretty hungry after what you've just gone through."She smiled as the pair in front of her nodded. They strolled behind Jenny as they took their time making their way back to her den.

"So, do you remember everything now?"Coricopat asked as he walked beside 'Teazer.

The calico queen pursed her lips, and then nodded. "Yup, jus' 'bout. Thanks ta ya, its loike tha' blow ta moi 'ead nevah 'appened. Thanks."She confirmed as she nuzzled his arm.

Cori smirked. "Any time. It was fun getting you to remember. Although it felt completely hopeless at times, it was worth it just to come out stronger in the end."

'Teazer chuckled in response. "An' Oi nevah thought there was anehone tha' could be as annoyin' as 'Jerrie. Then Oi met ya."She burst out laughing as Cori facepalmed himself.

"Way to ruin it, 'Teazer. You're going to get it for that one."He hissed playfully as he tackled her to the ground as gently as one could while play-fighting. After all, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was.

He was very surprised then, when 'Teazer actually managed to roll him over and pin him. "Ya think ya can pin moi? There's a reason whoiy 'Jerrie nevah foights moi! Oi awlways win!"She jeered as she smirked down at Cori. She could see it on his face that he had clearly underestimated her.

Cori wasn't about to get beaten so easily. He hissed again as he knocked 'Teazer's legs out from under her and rolled over so he was the one pinning her. "Yes, I think I _can_ pin you."He retorted smugly as he held her arms down. He couldn't really do it properly with his sprained wrist, though. 'Teazer smiled deviously as she jerked her arm outwards, making Cori lose his balance.

As he fell on top of her, 'Teazer took this momentary distraction to reverse their positions. "Hmph. Didn' think so."She smiled as she panted. Cori was a better play-fighter than she thought he would be. "Give up ye'?"She asked. By the way Cori was panting, she could tell he didn't have much left in him. _"'E's worse than 'Jerrie, though..."_She thought smugly.

Cori narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, take that back! I haven't play-fought with anyone since I was a kitten!"He exclaimed as 'Teazer looked surprised.

"Whot...? Oh, roight. Psyoichic."She reaffirmed herself. "Bu' it's true, though. 'Jerrie could beat ya aneh day. Oi 'ave ta be more careful with moi thoughts 'round ya, don' Oi?"She purred as she lowered herself so she was nose-to-nose with Cori. She would have kissed him right then and there, if her mother wasn't watching.

Jenny cleared her throat before saying, "Alright, that's enough you two lovebirds! Back inside you go!"She motioned a paw to the den entrance as both cats whined in protest. "Bu' Mum! It was jus' gettin' good!"She protested as she helped Cori up. Cori burst out laughing at the implication of the comment, but quickly shut his mouth when Jenny gave them both a stern glare. "Don't use that kind of language with me, young lady! Hurry up; I'm sure your father has lunch on the table."She chastised as all three of them made their way inside.

Jenny was right. Skimbleshanks and 'Jerrie were just sitting at the table as Jenny, 'Teazer and Cori came in. They were having mousecakes for lunch. Cori nodded politely at the two toms as he sat down at the table.

They ate in comfortable silence until about half-way through the meal, when Skimble spoke up. "I see my daughter is quite taken with you, Coricopat. That's good; it's about time she got a tomfriend."He smiled at 'Teazer as she gaped disapprovingly at him.

"Dad!"She scolded him while blushing a bit. Mungojerrie snickered quietly from his place across the table, but quieted down when his sister glowered at him. _"Leave it ta moi dad ta bring up embarrassin' thin's at tha' table..."_She grumbled in her head, hoping Cori would hear.

Cori couldn't help but chuckle himself. "It's alright, 'Teazer, it's not like we need to keep this a secret. Yes, it's true, Sir. Your daughter is madly in love with me."He smiled as innocently as he could while his queenfriend blushed even more.

Rumpleteazer stepped hard on Cori's foot from underneath the table, and he flinched as he suppressed a yowl by biting into his finger. "I had that one coming."He said in a strained voice as he gave her a friendly glare and she merely smirked in return.

The rest of 'Teazer's family chuckled knowingly at Cori. They knew, especially 'Jerrie, that if you anger 'Teazer, you get hurt. The rest of the meal went quietly as everyone let 'Teazer calm down. At the end, Jenny cleaned up while Skimble left for the train station, as he had a late afternoon and night shift; 'Jerrie went to hang out with his buddies and 'Teazer and Cori were left to themselves.

"So...What do you want to do until dinner?"Coricopat asked as they stood at the edge of the kitchen while watching Jenny wash dishes.

"You can't go outside; I have to keep an eye on you two. Just because you can walk, Cori, doesn't mean that rib of yours won't act up."Jenny said over her shoulder as both cats groaned.

Suddenly 'Teazer's face it up as she got an idea. "Oi know! Let's go ta moi ol' room!"She exclaimed as Cori nodded in agreement. Cori followed 'Teazer out of the kitchen just as Jenny shouted after them, "Keep that door open!"

Cori raised an eyebrow. "Why did she say...? Ooh, I get it. Your parents don't trust me, do they?"Cori asked 'Teazer as they walked down the narrow corridor.

'Teazer shrugged. "No, it's not tha'...They loike ya, bu' they're jus' bein' ovahprotective. It's not yar faul'. Moi parents, 'specialley moi dad is verey...traditional. Tha' means no sleepin' with othah toms 'til mate'ood, an' no kissin'."She stated as they stopped in front of a closed wooden door. "This is moi room...was moi room. It's pretty bare now tha' Oi've moved ou', bu' Oi still 'ave some stuff in 'ere."She said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Cori's ears drooped as he took in what 'Teazer said. "Aww, no kissing? Come on! That's not fair!"He pouted as 'Teazer smiled sadly.

She patted Cori's shoulder consolingly as she explained what her parents had drilled into her head ever since she became a queen. "Mum an' Dad say tha' kissin' leads ta sex, an' sex ta...well, kittens. Sorreh."She said sternly and Cori nodded. He perked up, though, when he saw her room.

There really wasn't much in it, as most of it had been moved to 'Teazer's current den, but there was still a bookshelf lined with kitten-hood books and an old, faded, blue rug on the floor. The walls still had some decent-looking posters and chipped paintings on them.

Cori walked over to the little bookshelf and inspected the books. Picking one out, he sat down on the floor with it. 'Teazer smiled as she sat beside Cori and nestled herself between his arms.

Cori held the book while 'Teazer flipped the page, because Cori couldn't do both with his sprained wrist. Cori looked at the cover and furrowed his brow at the title.

"_Aladdin. _Never heard of it."He said bluntly as 'Teazer turned around in his arms to face him with raised eyebrows.

"Realleh? Seriousley, ya've _nevah_ 'eard o' it? Evreyone's read this storeh as a kitten!"She said disbelievingly as she flipped to the first page.

Cori shook his head. "As you probably don't recall, I didn't have the privilege of my parents reading stories to me or Tanto as kittens because we didn't _have_ parents. I also didn't really have much of what you'd call a kitten-hood because of my powers and whatnot..."He said bitterly as 'Teazer looked up at him sadly.

"Oh...Oi'm sorreh, Oi fo'got tha' ya were o'phans when ya came 'ere...Sorreh. Ah' ya awlright with readin' tha' storeh?"She asked sincerely and Cori nodded.

So they took turns reading the story of _Aladdin_, how he met the Genie, and how he fell in love with Princess Jasmine. They were both really into it by the time they got to the part where Aladdin and Jasmine had their romantic, magic carpet ride. They had to stop, though, for dinner when Jenny came and told them it was ready.

Dinner was quiet without Skimble, as he was still at the train station. Since no conversation was being made here, Cori decided to converse with his sister. He felt bad leaving her out.

_Tantomile?_ Cori thought.

_Yes?_

_How are you? I feel bad that I've been neglecting you for so long. Sorry...It's just that a lot has been going over here._ Cori apologized. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any waves of resentment from his sister.

_It's alright, brother. I know 'Teazer got her memory back. I think the only time I've seen you this happy was when we learned we could see the future! I expect that I won't be seeing you at home as much now?_ Tanto had a hint of deviousness to her voice.

_Tanto! You heard what 'Teazer said, didn't you? I'll be home at night, don't worry. I respect her parents. I also know how to divide my time. _Cori barely even noticed the weird looks he got from 'Teazer's family as he started blushing for no "apparent" reason.

_I heard, I heard! It's just so fun to embarrass you in front of your queenfriend's family!_ Tanto laughed.

_Why you little-You're lucky I'm not sleeping at home tonight. _Cori threatened.

Tanto merely chuckled as she retreated from her brother's mind once more. Cori glanced around the table and saw that Jenny and Mungojerrie were still giving him weird looks. Only 'Teazer was actually focusing on her food instead of him. "What?"Cori asked, oblivious that they were watching his face the whole time he was talking with Tanto.

'Jerrie raised an eyebrow. "Ya make more expressions than a moime, Cori. Whoiy is tha'?"He cocked his head while Jenny nodded.

Cori opened his mouth to speak, but 'Teazer cut in. "'E was talkin' ta 'is sistah. Its funneh ta watch, 'specialley when she 'its 'im."She giggled as Jenny and 'Jerrie tilted their heads in confusion at her.

"But...Tanto's not here, hun'. How could she hit Cori?"Jenny asked.

'Teazer merely smiled at her mother and said, "Jus' watch."A few seconds passed, and suddenly Cori winced and hunched over, like someone had whacked him upside his head.

_Ow! What was that for? _Cori thought angrily as he rubbed the back of his head.

_Special request._ Tanto smiled.

"Thank you 'Teazer, that was very amusing."Cori said sarcastically as she and her family chuckled a bit.

"'Ey, tha' is funneh!"'Jerrie exclaimed as he snickered.

Coricopat shot him a death glare. "What was that, Mungojerrie?"He smiled threateningly, showing his fangs.

The calico tom's eyes widened and he coughed as he squeaked, "Nothin'..."

Jenny sighed as she said, "Well, it's getting late. How about we call it a day, hmm?"She picked up all the plates and forks and washed them while everyone bid her goodnight and went to their respective rooms or dens.

As Cori plopped himself down on his bed, an image suddenly took up his vision, and he sat stock-still.

_He was in his current room, with 'Teazer lying beside him on the bed. They were both looking at 'Teazer's parents._

_Jenny and Skimble were staring at them with stern-looking faces. They didn't look happy. _

Cori shook his head as the image disappeared, and he was looking at his empty, dark room again. The image was so vivid; it freaked him out. He spread himself out on his bed, pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and closed his eyes.

_You are _so_ going to get it in the morning! I feel bad that I won't be there to watch it!_ Tanto chuckled smugly as she, too, recovered from the vision.

_What are you talking about? How do you know it's going to come true in the morning?_ Cori asked as he sighed heavily.

_I can read minds, too, you know. 'Teazer's planning to pay you a visit later tonight. _Tanto smirked.

_Awesome! I get to sleep with my queenfriend. _Cori thought happily.

Tanto mock-gagged. _Sometimes sharing feelings with you sucks, Cori!_

_Why is that, sister?_ He already knew why, but he wanted to hear her say it.

_Because, my hormonal brother, not only do I have to deal with your constant giddiness, I also have to deal with your sexual desire! It's driving me insane! _Tanto growled as Cori chuckled.

_When you get a tomfriend, I'll feel the same way. It's still awesome, though, sleeping with a queen that isn't you. _Cori retorted.

Tanto groaned in frustration. _No, it's _not_ awesome! I wouldn't be surprised if they gave you the boot._

A sense of realization suddenly hit him and his happy thoughts disintegrated. _Ooh...Shoot, I think you're right. I don't think I can do anything about it, though. I'm too tired as it is, and my rib probably can't handle carrying 'Teazer back to her bed. I guess I'll just have to deal with the consequences. _Cori said hopelessly as he felt Tanto wordlessly agree. She left his mind and they both drifted off to sleep.

After what felt like a few minutes, but was more likely a few hours, Cori suddenly felt a rush of cold air as he felt the blanket covering his body move and his bed shift slightly. The psychic tom groaned and blinked his eyes open to see who had disrupted his comfortable slumber.

"What the-?"He was silenced as someone pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Scooch ovah, will ya?"He immediately recognized the voice.

"'Teazer? What are you doing? I thought your parents said-"Again, he was cut off as his queenfriend pressed a finger to his lips. He simply rolled his eyes and obliged to her request. He moved over and the calico queen nestled herself against his body as she purred happily.

"Oi don' care whot moi parents said! Oi trus' ya. Plus, sleepin' with ya is jus' so much bettah."She whispered as she closed her eyes and rested her head against Cori's chest.

"Mm-hmm...Right back at ya on that last part."The tri-coloured tom mumbled as he wrapped an arm around 'Teazer's torso and fell asleep again. At this moment, he didn't care what he would have to face tomorrow morning. It was worth it just to have 'Teazer sleeping in his arms again.


	7. Tough Love and Magic Lessons

Disclaimer: Thanks for checking, but I still don't own Cats.

**A/N: Some of you have been waiting for this one, I know. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, both silent and vocal. You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

Jenny went about her morning routine as usual; preparing breakfast, setting the table, planning fun things for her charges of kittens to do today. She had decided that Coricopat and Rumpleteazer were healthy enough to be discharged from her care, judging from what she saw yesterday. Now she could get back to helping Jellylorum with baby-sitting the kits.

Since Jenny was done with her morning chores, she thought that she ought to wake her family and Cori. 'Jerrie would probably arrive at any minute, but Skimble, Cori, and her daughter were definitely still asleep. Jenny poked her head into the first of her two infirmary rooms, where she knew 'Teazer was sleeping.

To her surprise, her daughter was nowhere to be seen. The Gumbie Cat furrowed her brow in confusion as she thought, _"Where on Earth is my daughter? It's like she's gone up and disappeared!"_Worry washed over her as she walked over to her second infirmary room, where Cori was sleeping. Perhaps he would know where she had gone?

Well, she was right about that part. Jenny quietly stepped into Cori's room as she knew the tom was still sleeping. She gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Cori and 'Teazer were sleeping in the bed _together._ Jenny's paws started to shake and her mind raced as many different possibilities of what could have happened to her daughter filled her mind.

"_Oh no...Oh no, no, no, please don't say what I think happened between those two!"_ Jenny thought frantically as she walked as quickly as she could to her shared room with Skimble. "Skimble, hun', you better come see this. It's about Cori and your daughter."Jenny said as she shook her mate awake. The orange tabby immediately recognized the distressed tone in his mate's voice and wasted no time getting out of bed.

"What is it? Are they hurt?"He asked worriedly as he followed Jenny down the hall, past the kitchen, and into Cori's room. He answered his own question as he laid eyes on the two sleeping teenaged-kits and flattened his ears against his head. "Please don't tell me they-"He growled before his mate interjected.

"I don't know. I definitely hope not!"She said a bit louder than she had intended. "I thought our daughter knew better, I really did!"She was now speaking at her normal volume, and she clearly sounded distressed, if not appalled.

Coricopat awoke groggily to the sound of buzzing. As he came out of his peaceful world of sleep and into reality, that buzzing clarified into voices. Adult voices. The bitter waves of fear, stress, and anger were picked up by his psychic abilities even before he opened his eyes. He knew he was in trouble, and so was 'Teazer, who he knew was sleeping next to him.

He opened his eyes to see a freaked out Jennyanydots and an angry-faced Skimbleshanks staring at them from the opposite side of the room. "Oh dear Bast...Uhh, 'Teazer, you might want to wake up. We've got a problem."He warned his queenfriend as he nudged her awake.

'Teazer's brow furrowed as she opened her eyes, wanting to see what this "problem" was. She did a double-take as she caught sight of her parents from across the room. "Heh heh...G'mornin'?"She chuckled nervously as she ducked her head in guilt. She knew what this looked like to her parents. They were not happy, to say the least.

Now this was a spitting image of his vision as Cori's ears drooped in shame as well. What was going to happen past this point, he didn't know, but Skimble looked just about ready to explode.

"What is the meaning of this?"'Teazer's father yelled and both cats flinched at the severity of his tone.

Jenny looked near tears as she whispered, "'Teazer...I thought we taught you better than...this!"She gestured her paw in the direction of the bed.

_Did she just point to me?_ Cori thought as he avoided looking both of 'Teazer's parents in the eye. The tri-coloured tom thought he should intervene, as this was as much his fault as it was 'Teazer's. "I swear, Sir, it's not what-"

He got sharply cut off as Skimble raised a paw. "Not now, Cori! What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"He boomed as his daughter flinched again.

Cori felt that 'Teazer was nothing but afraid as she mumbled, "T'was awll moiy faul'. Cori 'ad nothin' ta do with it. It's not whot it looks loike, Dad, believe moi! We jus' slept togethah, tha's awll! There's nothin' ta be worreh'd 'bout!"She pleaded as her father's tail lashed from side to side in anger.

Jenny spoke up. "Step outside, Rumpleteazer. We need to talk to Cori."She said softly as her calico daughter nodded respectfully and walked outside the den entrance to wait.

Coricopat hunched his shoulders as 'Teazer's parents turned their eyes to him. "Well? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your sorry hide out of my den and prohibit you from spending any more time with my daughter!"Skimble seethed as his furious eyes bored into Cori.

Cori didn't need to be a psychic tom to know that if he didn't play his cards right, the pissed tom in front of him wouldn't have a problem with carrying out his threat. The psychic tom gulped before answering, "Sir, everything Rumpleteazer said was true. You have to believe me when I say that I _did not_ mate with your daughter. I would _never_ do that unless I had yours, Jenny's, and 'Teazer's permission. Please, I beg of you, don't forbid me from seeing 'Teazer. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."Cori finished by bowing his head and waiting for his fate.

After a few tense seconds, he heard Jenny sigh in relief. "I believe you, Cori. Thanks for clearing that up with us. Please forgive me for overreacting like that. 'Teazer is my only daughter, so I worry a lot about her. What about you, Skimble?"She asked her mate, who was still looking peeved.

The orange tabby pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "I believe you as well. I'm also sorry for the way I acted. I'm sure 'Teazer told you that we're very...traditional parents. To make a long story short, when we saw you sleeping with her, we obviously didn't approve. Now, we don't mind you cat-napping with her, but if Jenny or I ever catch you sleeping with our daughter like that again and you're not mated, we will not hesitate with prohibiting you from seeing her. Understand?"He looked up just as Cori met his eyes and nodded.

Jenny smiled. "Alright then. Glad we put that behind us! 'Teazer, you can come back in now!"She called and her calico daughter cautiously poked her head inside.

"Whot's tha' verdict, guoiys?"She asked as she stepped into the den.

Coricopat beamed as he laughed, "Let's see...I'm not dead, and we can still be together. Just don't crawl into my bed in the middle of the night again, you little rascal!"He stood up and caught 'Teazer in a hug as he playfully nipped at her neck, making her squirm and giggle.

Jenny sighed happily as she laid her head on her mate's shoulder while watching the two play around like kittens. "Aren't they just perfect together? They're so adorable!"She crooned as she hugged Skimble.

The orange tabby wound his arm around Jenny's waist as he replied, "They remind me of us when we were their age. We were just as in love as they are now. And we still are."He smiled as he kissed the top of his mate's head just as Cori and 'Teazer snapped their heads up to look at them.

'Teazer narrowed her eyes at her father. "Did ya jus' compare yaselfs ta us...? Gross."She shuddered while Cori chuckled.

The Gumbie Cat snickered as she said, "Sure, hun'. Who wants breakfast?"She motioned her paw to the kitchen, and both Cori and 'Teazer nodded enthusiastically as they stopped playing and walked over to the kitchen. Just as they sat down, Mungojerrie stepped in the den entrance and joined them.

As he sat down beside Cori, he noticed that his father was still a bit tense. "Whot's wrong, Dad? Ya look loike Mum jus' misplaced ya waistcoat again."He smirked as Skimble rolled his eyes.

"No, 'Jerrie, that's not what happened."His father stated as the calico tom cocked his head.

Before he could press any further, Cori slung an arm around his shoulders. "I'll tell you after breakfast."He whispered as he took his arm away. Mungojerrie nodded knowingly and focused on eating his rat. The meal was quiet again, and Cori quickly got bored. He decided to see what his sister was doing.

_Good morning, Tantomile. _Cori greeted kindly.

He heard her chuckle as she replied, _Good morning, Coricopat. You're actually up before noon? That's a surprise._

_You want a surprise? How about the last half-hour?_ Cori smirked.

_Yes, that was quite a wake-up call. I could feel Skimble's anger clear through our link. What a horrible misunderstanding! Never get him angry like that again!_ Tanto warned as she shook her head.

Cori nodded fervently. _Don't worry; I learned my lesson the first time! So did 'Teazer, hopefully. What would you like to do today? I have to make up all the time I missed spending with 'Teazer instead of you._

_No you don't. I don't mind, really. It's given me a chance to catch up with cleaning our den and reviewing our magic._

The psychic tom sighed in relief. It was good to know that his sister wasn't feeling neglected._ Good, good. Hey, I have an idea._

_Practicing magic with 'Teazer today? I think levitating her would be cool. Or maybe we can make her psychic for a few minutes?_ She suggested as she continued on with her brother's idea.

_Do you think we have enough energy for both?_ Cori asked excitedly.

Tanto shrugged._ That depends how we feel. Are you sure your body can take it? You're still pretty injured..._

The psychic tom scoffed. _I'm not a kitten anymore, I can take a little energy drain. I'll be fine!_

_Whatever you say, brother...We'll do levitation first, then?  
><em>

Cori nodded mentally and broke contact.

He glanced around at the table and saw that no one was staring oddly at him. He figured that they had become used to him talking telepathically with Tantomile and didn't think much of it anymore.

Cori cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as he decided to pitch his question to 'Teazer and her family. Everyone looked up at him and Cori spoke, more to 'Teazer than anyone else, "How would you like to help Tanto and I practice magic today, 'Teazer?"

The calico queen thought about this for a moment before asking, "Whot type o' magic?"

"Umm...Tanto and I both agreed on levitation and maybe giving you a taste of what's it's like to be a psychic cat _if_ we have the energy leftover for that. How does that sound?"He smiled as 'Teazer raised an eyebrow.

"Those ah' some interestin' choices. Can Oi?"She looked to her parents for their approval.

Jenny and Skimble nodded. "As long as she doesn't get hurt, we're fine with it."Jenny said.

Since everyone was done, Jenny instructed 'Jerrie, much to his displeasure, to clean up. While he was washing dishes, Cori told him what he had missed this morning.

"Hey, 'Jerrie. Want to hear what happened this morning?"He asked quietly as he shouldered the tom to get his attention.

The calico tom nodded enthusiastically as he replied, "Do Oi! Whot did ya an' moi sistah do?"

Since Skimble was still around, Cori whispered in 'Jerrie's ear, "Your parents caught me and 'Teazer sleeping together this morning in my bed. I seriously thought your dad would kill me!"

Mungojerrie had to pound the counter with his fist and bite his lip to prevent nothing short of a cackle from escaping his mouth. Once he calmed down, he snickered while giving Cori a high-five. "Ya ah' one sneakey tom, Cori! But did ya an' 'Teaze actualleh-"

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, no! And _she_ was the one who snuck into my bed!"Cori cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He shook his head vigorously as the calico tom wiped his brow in mock-relief.

'Teazer was getting impatient, so she butted into the conversation. "If ya two schoolqueens ah' done, can we ge' goin'? Mum awlreadeh told moi we ah' free ta go, Cori."

Cori nodded and the two wasted no time bidding goodbye and thanks to everyone as they headed off for the center clearing where Cori knew Tanto was waiting.

As they were walking, Cori briefed 'Teazer on some safety precautions. "'Teazer, you and I both know that what we're about to do is dangerous. In order for us to make it safer for both you and ourselves, you must listen very carefully to what we say and obey us without hesitation, alright?"His tone was serious, so 'Teazer knew he wasn't exaggerating.

As they met up with Tanto, 'Teazer asked a question. "Whot koind o' danger ah' we talkin' 'bout?"She eyed both psychic cats skeptically.

The twins exchanged glances as Tanto answered, "Uhh...Memory loss,-"

"-Prolonged migraines,-"Cori continued.

"-Temporary blindness,-"

"-Fainting, that sort of stuff."Cori finished and he and Tanto chuckled at 'Teazer's worried expression. "Don't worry, as long as you-"

"-heed our warnings, you'll be fine."

'Teazer nodded cautiously as she asked, "So whot do Oi 'ave ta do, then?"

Coricopat and Tantomile kneeled on the ground opposite each other and patted the empty space between them. "Lie down, relax, and clear your mind. We'll do the rest."Tanto instructed as the calico queen obliged and laid herself down between them.

"Don't get distracted or it won't work."Cori added as he and Tanto placed their paws under 'Teazer's arms and closed their eyes. 'Teazer let herself relax and she let her mind go blank. Cori and Tanto raised their heads to the sky and bowed them in perfect harmony as they let their magic flow through themselves to 'Teazer.

Just like the first time magic was used on her, 'Teazer felt herself go into a trance. The feeling of Cori and Tanto's paws beneath her vanished as waves of energy coursed through her with every heartbeat. She noticed herself moving and with her peripheral vision, saw that Cori and Tanto were gone. Also just like the first time, she couldn't move, think, or speak. She just _felt._ She felt the air beneath her and around her, and what she now knew as magic coursing through her veins. The blue sky above her was all that she saw.

Cori and Tanto slowly came back into view as they made 'Teazer descend. When she touched the ground, they stopped the flow of magic and everything felt normal again. The psychic twins came out of their magical trance as 'Teazer did, and it left them panting heavily.

'Teazer herself wasn't tired, but it looked like her tomfriend and his sister had just run a marathon. Sweat gleamed on their fur in the sunlight, and they had their paws on their knees.

As Tanto's breathing returned to normal again, she smiled at 'Teazer, who was sitting up. "How do you feel? Did you like levitating?"She asked and 'Teazer nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Oi loved it! Bu' whoiy ah' ya so toired?"She cocked her head at Cori, who was still panting heavily. He had a paw on the spot where his healing rib was, which worried both 'Teazer and Tanto.

Between pants, Cori explained, "Magic...is energy. Therefore, in order...to use magic...energy must be...spent."His sister nodded in silent agreement.

The calico queen nodded in understanding. It made sense to her non-magical self.

What happened next both surprised 'Teazer and scared her. Cori's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the ground, limp. 'Teazer gasped and tried to go over to him, but Tanto stopped her. She remained completely calm, which confused 'Teazer. _"Whoiy isn' she doin' anehthin'? It's loike she doesn' care!"_She yelled frantically in her mind as she observed her tomfriend's limp body on the ground just a few feet away.

Seeing the calico queen's distress, Tanto sighed in what 'Teazer thought was annoyance. She rolled her eyes at her brother while stating in a sarcastic tone, "We both knew this might happen, but did he listen to his body and refrain from performing magic? Nooo! Stupid tom..."

'Teazer looked incredulously at her. "Whot? Yar brothah's ou' cold an awll ya can do is insult 'im? Whot's wrong with ya?"She practically shrieked as Tanto sighed again.

She put a paw on 'Teazer's shoulder as she reassured her, "Don't worry, this happens all the time when we do magic. It's no big deal, really. He's not hurt. With his injured condition, we both knew this could happen. It's just a sign of how weak he really was. If Cori's theory is right, and it is, all he needs is some sleep and he'll be as good as new. Or we could just do this."

Before the calico queen could ask what she was going to do, Tanto was already holding her brother by his shoulders and shaking him as hard as she could. As well as in her mind, she was yelling as loud as her voice would allow, "Coricopat! Wake! Up!"

She didn't have to do it more than once because Cori jerked awake and pried his sister's paws off his shoulders. "Alright, alright, I'm up! Jeez, can't you let a tom faint in peace?"He hissed as Tanto smiled and pranced back over to 'Teazer.

"That's three for you and two for Misto. He's winning, Cori."Tanto reminded him as 'Teazer looked to her with complete cluelessness.

The psychic queen giggled at her expression before Cori filled her in.

"Every month Misto and I have this competition to see-"

"-who can faint the least times due to overuse of magic."Tanto carried on.

"-The winner gets to make the loser do anything embarrassing he wants for the day."

"Don't forget that the winner gets bragging rights!"Tanto added in a sing-song voice.

'Teazer chuckled. "Wait, bu' can't ya win if ya jus' don' use magic?"She questioned. Cori and Tanto shook their heads.

"Nope, the participants have to use magic at least once a day. If they fail to do so, they're disqualified."Tanto explained.

The calico queen shrugged. "It sounds silleh. Bu' it does explain whoiy eithah ya o' Misto do somethin' stupid evrey month."

Tanto nodded in agreement as she snickered.

Cori rolled his eyes at them. "You two just don't realize that this helps in developing my magic skills. If I have to get better at magic, why not make it fun and throw a little competition in it?"The psychic tom said as both queens just shook their heads.

"I still think it's stupid. I'll go tell Misto."Tanto sighed as she stood up and went looking for the tuxedo tom. As usual, she found him in his drain pipe of a den, most likely reading his thick, ancient-looking book on magic. She knocked on the wall of the pipe and spoke inside, "Misto, Cori faded and you made the grade."That was their code phrase for "Cori fainted due to magical overuse and you're winning."

She could feel Misto's happiness as he exclaimed, "Ha! Yes! Thanks Tanto!"

The psychic queen smirked and made her way back to the clearing, only to find that her brother and 'Teazer weren't where she had left them. She sighed in relief when she spotted them on the Great Tire, cat-napping. Smiling, she quietly crept up to the two.

Cori was lying outstretched on his side with his head on his paws while 'Teazer was lying on her back beside him, using his arm as a pillow. Tanto decided that now was as good a time as any for a cat-nap and curled up a little ways away from the pair so as not to disturb them. She fell asleep with the warm tire beneath her and Cori's peaceful thoughts in her head.


	8. A Backfired Night Out

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me. Cats does not.

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't think this story would get this long. Thanks for your amazing support guys! It's really motivational! Glad you've kept up with it! Sorry that there isn't much plot development in this chappie...It's more of a filler, really. But it does have fluff! Enjoy! **

Rumpleteazer was abruptly woken from her peaceful sleep as the warm softness of Coricopat's fur suddenly disappeared from under her head and it met the hard rubber of the tire beneath her. She jolted awake with a disappointed groan as she narrowed her eyes up at the dark tom, who was stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

He seemed to notice her displeasure as he smiled apologetically, "Sorry...I didn't know you were so comfortable. I sensed your friends coming, and..."He trailed off as 'Teazer started snickering.

"Ya ah' shoiy, aren' ya? Don' worreh, they know 'bout us. Who's comin'? Oi don' see anehone."She furrowed her brow as she turned around to scan the clearing. It was devoid of any cats other than her, Cori, and Tanto.

The psychic tom chuckled and held up a paw. He counted down from five as 'Teazer watched with her head cocked. At zero, he pointed to the mouth of the clearing just as the calico queen turned to look at it. To her surprise Victoria, Electra, and Jemima entered, laughing and chatting. 'Teazer turned to gape at Cori, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"See? I can sense your friends from a mile away, literally. Their minds are so active, they're impossible to miss. Isn't that right, Tanto?"Cori asked and his sister replied with a nod of her head. She had come to sit beside Cori as 'Teazer was gaping at him.

Tantomile smiled smugly as something only she knew entered her mind. 'Teazer could tell her brother didn't like it because his expression turned from happy to cold and unemotional.

"No. I refuse."The psychic tom stated to an unspoken question. He crossed his arms over his chest as Tanto frowned.

'Teazer didn't like being left out of the loop. "Whot? Refuse ta whot?"She asked eagerly.

Tanto filled her in. "Your friends want to catch up with what's been happening with you and my brother. So I thought, what better way to tell them than for him to do it himself? Of course, being the anti-social tom he is, he doesn't want to."She pinned her ears back in sync with Cori.

"I am _not_ anti-social. I'm just...socially challenged. Just ask Misto, he's the same way."Cori grumbled as they both frowned.

Tanto rolled her eyes. "Well at least _he_ doesn't willingly shut himself off from other cats, the way you do. At least he tries to make friends."She retorted.

Cori hissed in defiance. 'Teazer smiled to herself as she watched them bicker. They always acted so much more maturely than the other cats, so it was funny to see them lose their cool once in a while and fight like the siblings they were. She let Cori and Tanto bicker for a few more seconds before she stepped in. "Awlroight, 'ow 'bout Oi make Cori meet moiy friends whoile ya watch, Tanto? 'E's obviousley not gonna convince anehone 'bout 'is social skills if 'e doesn' put 'em inta practice, now is 'e?"She didn't flinch as Cori stopped talking and gave her a vicious glare.

Tanto happily agreed as she smirked, "Yes, I think you're right, 'Teazer. After all, actions speak louder than words!"She had a hint of deviousness to her tone that clearly irked her brother as 'Teazer noticed his upper lip curl back slightly.

The calico queen chuckled as she grabbed Cori's paw and stepped off the tire. Cori audibly groaned as she led him over to where Victoria, Electra, and Jemima were sitting near the edge of the clearing. They noticed the pair coming and smiled, but they didn't quite reach their eyes. Cori and 'Teazer sat down in their circle as the trio of queens shifted uncomfortably in their places. Cori immediately knew from the uncertain waves he was picking up that they didn't feel at ease around him like his queenfriend did.

Electra was the first to break the awkward silence that settled upon the group. "So...'Teazer, how's that noggin of yours?"She asked absentmindedly while fiddling with her tail.

'Teazer cocked her head at the question, but quickly realized that her friends hadn't been informed yet of her recovery. "Yeah, Oi'm foine now, thanks ta Cori. It's loike Oi nevah 'it moiy 'ead. Whot 'ave ya been doin' whoile Oi was gone?"She smiled kindly at her friend, and Victoria and Jemima seemed to look relieved as they smiled as well.

Jem piped up. "Oh you know, same old, same old. Worrying about you, gossiping, placing bets."She abruptly shut her mouth as Victoria and Electra shot worried looks at her. Cori and 'Teazer knew something was up immediately.

Cori raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Placing...bets? What kind of...bets?"He asked slowly. Jemima avoided his eyes as he surveyed the minds around him, and he rested his eyes on her as he caught an interesting thought in her mind. "Do tell, Jemima."He said in a low, almost seductive, tone. He could tell by the way she squirmed in her place that his natural charm was working on her.

After a few seconds of suspense, the calico queen-kit flung her paws up in the air in defeat. "Okay fine! Me, Vicky, Electra and Cettie were placing bets to see when you would kiss 'Teazer! It got suspended though, after the accident. Happy?"She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at him while Victoria and Electra facepalmed themselves.

"_Why_ did you tell them? It was supposed to be a secret! That was the whole purpose of this bet: to keep the two from knowing!"Electra sighed in angry frustration.

Jem pinned her ears back in what 'Teazer thought was guilt. "I'm sorry! I don't do well under pressure, alright?"Her bottom lip started to quiver slightly, and Electra's harsh expression vanished.

She reached over and patted the young calico's shoulder as she replied softly, "Sorry I was so harsh, Jem. I know how sensitive you can be. Sorry."She smiled as Jem nodded and nuzzled her in forgiveness.

"Anehone wont ta explain this be' ta us?"Rumpleteazer asked while gesturing to herself and Cori.

Vicky nodded. "As Jem said earlier, we started placing bets to see when you two would kiss. Since the accident happened, we had to postpone it, but it's still going on. I bet you would kiss on the fourth date. Electra bet on the second, so she already loses."She smiled deviously and Jemima continued on.

"Cettie bet on the third. I bet on the fifth. Since it's only been two dates-"She was interrupted by Cori.

"One and a half. Electra still has a chance."He corrected. The black and orange queen visibly perked up.

Jem rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's still hard to tell, so we all have good chances. Winner gets bragging rights and a double-date with you guys."She stated.

'Teazer smiled as if she liked the idea, but Cori's face was unreadable. He inspected his claws for a moment before he spoke his mind. "This has even more variables than my competition with Mistofelees. I can't believe you would bet on something so...unpredictable, if you will. That is so like you queens."He kept his face unemotional, even though he wanted to smirk at the irritated and slightly insulted waves he was getting from the queens around him.

"Hmph. And I suppose your competition with Misto has something do with strength? That's so typical of you toms."Electra retorted. She looked at Cori's face to see if she got to him, but he had his usual mask of coldness on. His face gave nothing away. They stared each other down until the calico queen smirked when Cori's upper lip gave the slightest twitch and his tail flicked almost imperceptibly. He broke eye contact with a quiet hiss. "Yeah; that's right. I thought so."Electra finished in a sassy tone.

Cori didn't like the dominant waves coming off of her. She was different from Tanto, who didn't brag about her victories when they fought, if ever. He could tell just by her emotions that Electra was used to getting her way and reveling in the power she had over other cats with her words. Now that he had gotten a chance to talk with the black and orange queen, Cori realized he didn't like her, to say the least.

'Teazer chuckled like she found something amusing in their exchange. "Ya guoiys aren' gonna be verey good friends, ah' ya?"She said and Electra pursed her lips in mock-thought.

"No, not really. I don't plan to be, anyway."She stated non-chalantly, but her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "Wait, you said that you've only been on one and a _half_ dates, right?"Her tone had a hint of mischievousness in it.

'Teazer nodded. "Yes. So whot?"

The black and orange calico smiled, and all traces of attitude left her voice. "_So_...don't you still have to finish the second half of your date?"She asked as she shouldered 'Teazer.

Cori pricked his ears towards her with interest. "I believe she's right, 'Teazer. Our date _did_ get cut short. Thank you for reminding us, Electra."He said earnestly. His queenfriend nodded and she stood up along with him. They bid goodbye to 'Teazer's friends and headed off. Neither really had a particular destination in mind, but both just wanted to enjoy the other's company.

They strolled along the many paths in the Junkyard, paw in paw, admiring the rugged beauty of the trash piles and how they looked more like giant pieces of abstract art rather than heaps of garbage. The sunlight glinted off metal objects in the trash piles, making them even more admirable. Neither Cori nor 'Teazer felt the need for words; they were content with just being together.

After what felt like hours, Coricopat decided to break their comfortable silence. "Your friends seem...alright. I could see myself spending more time with them, if they talked about a wider range of subjects."He shrugged optimistically. Although he didn't really like Electra, he didn't think that he couldn't warm up to her a little.

'Teazer tilted her head in confusion at him. "Whot do ya mean, "woidah range o' subjects?""She asked.

"'Teazer, the only things I've heard your friends talk about were toms and kissing. Isn't there anything else that interests them? If you don't mind me saying, my first impression of them was that they were a bit shallow."Cori explained. He tried to say it in a way that wouldn't offend his queenfriend, but nevertheless, he felt soon felt bitter, indignant waves emanating from her mind.

The calico queen crossed her arms over her chest. "Cori, ya ah' _mentalleh linked_ ta a queen. Whoiy would ya even ask tha' question? Oi'm sure ya would know from Tanto tha' queens love ta gossip, an' toms an' kissin' is tha' core o' gossipin'."She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Actually, Tanto doesn't gossip. She doesn't hang out with other queens, just like I don't hang out with other toms, remember? Plus, we both believe that gossiping is wrong and a sure-fire way to lose control of our powers. It invokes emotions that we'd rather...not feel."The psychic tom said. He sensed the bitter waves coming off of 'Teazer's mind were significantly diminishing. The tri-coloured tom sighed quietly in relief; he didn't want to get his queenfriend angry again.

'Teazer thought for a moment before continuing the conversation. "Oi definiteley see where ya ah' comin' from. Gossipin's not fo' evreyone, tha's fo' sure. Moiy friends an' Oi talk 'bout othah thin's loike dance an' we 'elp each othah ou' with singin'. We're also there if one o' us needs a shouldah ta croiy on o' someone ta vent ta. Oi'm gettin' bored jus' walkin' 'round. Since ya awlreadeh showed moi somethin' ya loike ta do, it's moi turn ta show ya whot Oi loike ta do."She said excitedly as she pulled Cori along to the Junkyard entrance.

As his queenfriend led him to their destination, Cori piped up. "What are we doing? Where are we going?"These were two questions he almost _never_ asked. He honestly had no idea; 'Teazer had gotten much better at hiding her thoughts. All he could sense from her was excitement and anticipation.

'Teazer laughed as she replied, "Ya mean ya don' know? Oi thought ya could read moinds, Coricopat!"They stopped at the gate and nimbly climbed over it.

The psychic tom smirked at his queenfriend when they landed. "Well, yes, but you seem to have improved at keeping your thoughts from me. I don't know what you're thinking right now. So, the question remains: what are we doing?"He asked as he looked around. The street was empty, with the occasional car rumbling by. He scanned the area with his mind, and found that the street was, in fact, not empty. There were a few strays hidden in the numerous alleys between the old, run-down houses around them. He just hoped that they wouldn't cause any trouble.

'Teazer giggled as she started down the cracked sidewalk. "Oi didn' even know Oi was doin' it! We're goin' stealin' today, Cori. Moiy favourite passtoime! Although, Oi would usualleh be doin' this with 'Jer...Bu' tha's okay. Oi'll take ya ta an easy place, since ya ah' new at this. Lots o' people, an' lots o' loot!"She exclaimed while jogging down the road. Cori could now read her mind and saw an image in her head: a flea market.

A sense of uneasiness tugged at the psychic tom's mind. They were going to be taking things from people, or other cats. _Stealing._ He didn't like the concept. 'Teazer seemed like such a nice, spunky queen. He knew she was a thief, but he didn't think much of it until now. She stole things from people like it was as normal as breathing, and she didn't even give it a second thought! How could she live with the guilt? He was now seeing a side of her that he didn't like very much. It made her seem...lower.

_What is she dragging me into, Tanto? I don't want to steal things from people! What should I do?_ Cori asked his sister as he jogged alongside his queenfriend.

Tanto was silent for a moment before answering. _Speak your mind, brother. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. She'll understand. _

_Thanks Tanto. I don't know what I'd do without you. _Cori said gratefully, and broke mental contact.

Cori cleared his throat to get 'Teazer's attention. "Let's walk for a minute, shall we?"He asked, and they both slowed down.

'Teazer scrutinized his suddenly nervous face. "Whot is it? Oi can tell somethin's buggin' ya."She said softly as she took his paw in hers. The calico queen furrowed her brow as Cori immediately withdrew his paw and avoided her concerned gaze.

"Yeah...Uhh, I-I don't..."The usually collected tom knew he was starting to lose it, so he coughed lightly and tried again. He met her concerned gaze with a guilty one. "I don't think I can do this, 'Teazer. Stealing, I mean. No offense, but...I'm not Mungojerrie, ya know? I have...morals."He scratched his headfur, suddenly feeling a bit timid.

The calico queen pursed her lips a little before replying with a smile, "Ya 'ave tha' first toime jittahs, don' ya? Don' worreh, stealin's not as bad as ya think it is. It's more o' a sport, realleh. Ya'll ge' used ta it. Jus' follow moiy lead an' troiy not ta ge' caught."She gave him a wink as she took his paw again and broke into a jog. Cori sighed and followed. Maybe he was taking this whole thing too seriously?

_If you come home with even one stolen item, Coricopat, I swear on our mother's grave that you will never live it down and be labeled as a no-good, rotten thief for the rest of your miserable life. _Tanto growled darkly at her brother's change of perspective. _Stealing is stealing, no matter how you dress it up! Don't follow along just because 'Teazer is doing it! Stand up for your morals; you were taught better!_ She added in a lighter tone.

Cori nodded mentally. He abruptly stopped jogging, making 'Teazer jerk backward because of the unexpected stop. She turned around to give him a surprised and slightly annoyed look. "I can't do this 'Teazer. I won't. Stealing things is just a step too far for me. Please don't make me do this."He said with a little more authority in his voice than last time.

'Teazer stared at him blankly for a moment. A new light came into her eyes. "Oi respect ya, Cori, so Oi won' force ya. Oi undahstand; stealin's onleh fo' a select few o' us, loike 'Jer an' Oi. It's awlroight, Oi'm not mad at ya. Let's go 'ome, then?"She smiled slightly as she nuzzled Cori's arm and turned around.

The psychic tom sighed heavily in relief; he felt like a huge burden was just lifted off his shoulders. He looked to the West and saw that the sky was already orange and pink. It was twilight. 'Teazer noticed the colour of the sky as well and her eyes widened. It would be dark soon, and Munkustrap strictly prohibited anyone to go outside of the Junkyard at night. It was for good reason, too. Cats were known to be mugged and murdered in the alleyways around these parts. Being murdered was a fate that neither Cori nor 'Teazer wanted to meet.

"How far away are we from the Junkyard, 'Teazer?"The tri-coloured tom asked worriedly as he started jogging ahead of his queenfriend. He didn't know this area as well as 'Teazer did.

'Teazer was right behind him a she replied, "A couple blocks...T'will be dark befo' we ge' there, though. Oh, Dad's goin' ta 'ave moiy 'ead fo' this! Munk, too!"Her tone was fearful, and from experience, Cori knew she probably wasn't kidding. He didn't want to face an angry Tantomile, either. She was brutal, to say the least, when she got peeved. Luckily, it was very rare for her to get angry.

She fell silent as they both picked up the pace. After a good fifteen minutes, it was as dark as night and the streetlamps were on. It had gotten chillier as a cold breeze blew at their backs and rustled the dead leaves around their feet. Cori and 'Teazer could see the chain-link fence of the Junkyard from a distance, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

Cori sensed malevolent waves coming from an alley to their left, but was too slow to react when he suddenly heard a scream from behind him. He spun around to see 'Teazer being tackled by some mangy-looking gray tom. He could see his ribs from underneath his unkempt fur and his right ear looked like something had taken a bite out of it.

Since 'Teazer was tired from all the running, Cori could see she was having trouble fending off the tom. She hissed and spat as she tried to kick him off of her, but he was stronger than he looked. He held her arms down and used his body weight to keep her from kicking him or rolling over. The gray tom laughed easily as he thrust himself against her again and again, like he dealt with queens like 'Teazer every day.

Cori let out a vicious hiss and charged him. Before he could get to 'Teazer, though, he felt himself being thrown to the ground with formidable force. Another stray tom, this time brown, had tackled him. He clawed and kicked at Coricopat mercilessly. The psychic tom fought back and quickly found out that this tom was going to be a challenge. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as Cori blocked his punches and threw some of his own, but the brown tom was a good fighter. Cori heard 'Teazer scream again, and he knew he had to end this fast. He kneed the tom between his legs, kicked him off and punched him out, but not without getting a good few scratches and bruises first.

Heaving and snarling, Cori used his momentum to charge the gray tom again. He successfully rammed him and threw him off of 'Teazer. The gray tom landed on his side with a pained grunt and was stunned for a moment. He wasn't done yet, though. The tom slowly picked himself up from the ground while wincing. Cori noticed he was still moving and decided to have a little fun with him. The psychic tom quickly focused his mind and took a deep breath. He let the invisible magic flow out of outstretched paw and towards the gray tom who was a few feet away. The tom grew frantic and started panicking as his body was now somehow floating four feet above the ground. At a mere twitch of Cori's paw, the gray tom flew sideways and crashed into the brick wall of the building next to him. The brick crumbled slightly at the considerable impact and Cori released his magical hold on him.

The gray tom was still conscious as he suddenly dropped four feet and hit the concrete sidewalk with an agonized groan. He took one look at the panting, feral-eyed tom in front of him and fled back into the alley as fast as his broken body would allow.

Victorious, Coricopat gave one last warning hiss and turned around to see 'Teazer. She was curled up in a ball with her back to him. In the streetlight Cori could see she had some scratches on her back, but nothing serious. Her body was visibly shaking and he heard soft crying. Waves of fear poured off of her and made Cori's already pounding head swim. He felt his heart sink as he perceived the images in her mind, and they were not pretty.

The tri-coloured tom roughly pushed the images aside as his knees buckled from exhaustion. As much as his body wanted to shut down and rest from the incredible exertion he just put it through, he knew he couldn't let it. Crawling quietly up to 'Teazer on shaky paws and knees, Cori reached out to place a comforting paw on her shoulder, but stopped mid-way when his sister's presence entered his mind again.

_Cori, stop! Don't touch her! Just let her know you're there. _Tantomile warned urgently.

Cori immediately drew his paw back and instead softly called her name. "Rumpleteazer? It's me, Cori. Did he hurt you?"He said weakly. At first, she didn't respond. After a few minutes, her crying died down and she turned her head to look at him with red, puffy eyes. They were full of fear, but that quickly got replaced with recognition and relief as she sat up and flung her arms around his neck. Cori stumbled forward a bit at the unexpected impact, but kept his balance. She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms as tightly as she could, like he would disappear if she let go.

Letting new tears of happiness fall, 'Teazer repeatedly kissed his neck and jawline in gratitude as Cori sat up and embraced her, letting her feelings of relief replace his own anxiety and pain. He didn't feel any more waves of fear coming from her mind, and the way she clung to him told him she wasn't physically hurt. The calico queen purred happily as she rested her head on his chest again and loosened her hold on his neck a little. Cori took this opportunity to gather her up in his arms and pick her up bridal style. Although he wobbled a bit from the extra weight and his arms felt like jelly, he ignored his body's protests and started walking toward the Junkyard.

"C'mon. Let's go home. Everyone must be worried sick by now."He said softly as he smiled down at the calico queen. He secretly thanked the Everlasting Cat that they both escaped that horrible experience with no permanent damage.

'Teazer gave a muffled "mm-hmm" as she nestled her head against his neck and used his musky scent to help her forget about what just happened. Enjoying the warmth of his body in the now cold night helped, too. Summer was making way for autumn and she could feel it as well as smell it in the crisp air.

While Cori was walking, his queenfriend felt herself getting drowsy. She let her eyelids droop shut and the next thing she knew, someone was poking and prodding at her. She half-opened her eyes and saw her mother's face in front of her, as well as her father's. Her mother was checking her over, and by the smile on her face, she found nothing of concern. They were speaking to someone, but it wasn't her.

"I'm so glad she's safe. We were so worried! Thank you so much Cori!"Jenny said as she cupped Cori's cheek in a gesture of gratitude. 'Teazer felt him nod and turn his neck to look at her father as she closed her eyes and returned to her world of sleep.

"Thank you, Coricopat. You saved her life. If you want to stay the night in 'Teazer and 'Jerrie's den, it's alright with us. She doesn't look like she wants to let you go anytime soon!"Skimble laughed as he heartily clapped Cori on his shoulder. The psychic tom faltered slightly, but it seemed to go unnoticed by Jenny and Skimble.

Cori smirked as he nodded politely again. "I appreciate that you're not furious with us. We didn't plan to be out this long, really. I know we'll get a lecture from Munk tomorrow, that's for sure."He was surprised at how dull and hoarse his voice sounded.

Jenny chuckled a bit. "Of course we're angry that you broke one of our rules, but we understand that you had nothing to do with that. Those attackers did. We're too happy and relieved that both of you are safe to be furious with you. It wasn't your fault."She explained as she watched Cori yawn sleepily. "You need rest, and so does 'Teazer. Thank you again, Cori. Goodnight."The Gumbie Cat added. She turned Cori around as Skimble nodded in agreement and they both headed inside the den.

Cori and 'Teazer were alone again, and the tri-coloured tom walked to his queenfriend's shared den. He knew 'Jerrie was still up because of the waves of anxiety that emanated from his mind. He also felt another anxious mind in the den: Tantomile's. Cori stepped into the den just as the calico tom rushed up to them and looked worriedly from his sister to Cori. Tanto stood behind him, visually inspecting the both of them. She looked just as stressed out.

"Whot 'appened ta ya? Is 'Teaze 'urt?"He asked frantically as he and Tanto moved aside for Cori. The psychic tom gently laid his queenfriend on her bed. He tried feebly to pry her paws from his neck, but she just tightened her grip.

"No...Stay..."'Teazer murmured and Cori smirked at her kittenish gesture. He obliged and settled himself next to her. Truthfully, he was more than happy to give his drained body a rest, even if it was in his queenfriend's bed.

"She's perfectly fine, Mungojerrie. Let's just say we ran into some trouble on our way home. I'll talk about it more in the morning. Your parents said it was okay for me to stay the night here. You don't mind, do you?"The tri-coloured tom asked, addressing both 'Jerrie and Tantomile.

Both cats shook their heads. 'Jerrie yawned and bid them goodnight as he crawled into bed.

_She needs you more here. Plus, I don't think you can make it to our den without fainting! Glad you're both safe and sound. Sweet dreams._ Tanto thought lightheartedly to her brother as she said goodnight vocally to 'Jerrie and headed off to her own den.

Coricopat let his exhaustion pull him into a deep sleep and he let the stress and pain of the evening fade with every intake of breath 'Teazer took. He wrapped an arm around her torso as she snuggled closer to him and used his other outstretched arm as a pillow. Cori smiled slightly as he tuned out everything but the queen next to him and Tanto's thoughts. 'Teazer was unharmed, and that's all that mattered. There was absolutely nothing to worry about now.


	9. A Day with Family

Disclaimer: For the 9th time, I don't own Cats.

**A/N: We're nearing the end of our story. Just a few more chappies to go! I figured that Cori hasn't spent enough time with Tanto, so this chapter mainly focuses on them. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read! Enjoy!**

Coricopat blinked his eyes open and glanced around, momentarily confused at the unfamiliar surroundings of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's den. That confusion didn't go away as he noticed his queenfriend had disappeared. Cori sat up to look for her brother, but he quickly realized that he was gone, too. Did he sleep in? Where was everyone?

The tri-coloured tom stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He winced as his shoulder popped, and dropped his arms. He pricked his ears forward as he noticed a piece of paper on 'Teazer's scratched, wooden table that wasn't there before. Cocking his head in interest, Cori padded over to it and picked it up.

_-Gone stealing. Will be back by dinner time._

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer_

Cori smirked as he set the note down. He knew 'Teazer couldn't hold off from stealing for long, even if he didn't approve of it. He felt Tanto enter his mind with a groggy feeling. She had obviously just woken up.

_That's nice...You get to spend the whole day with me for once. I wonder if she'll bring you back anything? _Tantomile thought with a hint of amusement.

The psychic tom chuckled mentally. _Good morning to you too, sleepy-head. I don't expect anything. Plus, I don't want anything that was stolen from someone else. _He finished with a slightly sarcastic tone. He branched his mind out and discovered that almost everyone else was up as well. Tanto was also currently walking towards the den. Cori stepped outside and smiled as he met up with his sister. He missed spending time with her, just the two of them.

They walked along the path in perfect synchronization as they mingled their thoughts with each other. Coming to the center clearing, the two psychic cats took a seat on the unoccupied TSE-1. Cori found it was still somewhat early in the morning, but everyone else was already going about their daily routines.

The psychic tom let his mind wander as he and Tanto relaxed in the sunlight. It was another cloudless day, and it didn't look like anyone wanted to waste a minute of it. He observed the minds of the cats around him, as he had done so often before. Victoria and Mistofelees were feeling content as they cat-napped side-by-side on the Great Tire at the opposite side of the clearing; Jenny was feeling stressed out by the trouble-making kittens she was watching, and Munkustrap was planning the night-watch schedule for tonight. Thankfully, Cori wasn't on the mental list.

Sighing happily, Cori and Tanto closed their eyes and lay down. All they wanted to do today was catch up with each other and relax. That was about to be postponed, however, when Cori felt as well as heard his sister's stomach growl with hunger.

_I'm too lazy to catch breakfast...What about you? _Tanto thought as she rolled over onto her back. Cori imitated her perfectly.

The psychic tom groaned mentally. He sat up in harmony with his sister. _I'm not. I'm making you come with me. If you want food-_

_-you have to catch it; I know. Come, before Alonzo scares the mice away._ Tantomile interrupted as they stepped off the tire. Cori couldn't help but smirk slightly. Alonzo may be second-in-command to Munk, but he wasn't the stealthiest hunter by far.

The psychic siblings walked over to a quieter spot in the junkyard, where they sensed lots of mice were. Cori got into a crouch as he snuck up to an over-turned box. He swiped it aside and quickly grabbed one of the few mice that were hiding under it. He chewed on the mouse while turning around to look at Tanto. She stood at the mouth of the tiny clearing where he had left her. He felt that she was about to use magic because he tensed unexpectedly.

Tanto twitched her paw and Cori heard a tiny squeak coming from the pile next to him. Rolling his eyes, he watched as his sister made her way over to the trash heap and picked up a dead mouse from underneath a small tire. Its neck was snapped. Smirking with satisfaction, Tanto picked it up and ate it in two bites. Done with their meal, the twins walked back to the center clearing.

_You cheater._ Cori scoffed as they lay down again on the dilapidated car.

_It's called being efficient. I have powers, so I use them._ Tanto retorted smugly as she stretched herself out on the hood.

Her psychic brother simply rolled his eyes again as a response. They both remained silent as they enjoyed the warmth of the metal underneath them and the hot sun above them.

After what felt like hours, Cori and Tanto were pulled out of their relaxed trance by angry waves pouring off of Tumblebrutus. Groaning in unison, the twins sat up to see what was going on. Tumble and Pouncival were yet in another play-fight. Only this time it looked like Tumble wanted to do some damage. The twins read the peeved tom's mind and found that Pounce had beaten him in poker for the third time in a row. Only this time, the stakes were higher. Tumble just lost a date with Electra.

Tanto chuckled._ No wonder he's so angry! He's had a crush on Electra for the longest time! Munk better step in soon or a good scare isn't the only thing Pouncival is going to walk away with! _She exclaimed with a bemused smile.

As if on cue, the silver tabby walked into the clearing and hurried up to the two fighting tom-kits. He grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and Tumble and Pounce immediately stopped fighting. Tumble was still seething and bearing his teeth, though. Pounce looked fearfully at Munk with his ears drooped.

"Want to tell me what's going on, boys?"Munkustrap asked expectantly. He let go of their fur and stood between them so they wouldn't start fighting again.

Tumble seemed to calm down a bit as he answered, "He made me lose a date with Electra in poker! I bet he cheated, the little-"

"No name-calling! I hate to be so rough on you, Tumble, but Pounce won fair and square and you just have to deal with that."The silver tom interrupted sternly. "Maybe you can go on a date with her some other time?"He added in a softer tone. Tumble sighed in disappointment but nodded.

Pounce gulped as he asked, "Are you going to punish us, Munk?"He was always scared of getting in trouble.

Munk thought about this for a moment. He looked from Pounce to Tumble before he shook his head. "No, I'm not. Tumble just overreacted this time, that's all. I'm just glad no one got hurt. I'll let you two off with a warning. If I see either of you using a queen for a bet again, there will be consequences. Now shake paws and apologize."He explained as he stepped away from the two tom-kits.

Pounce half-smiled as he stuck a paw out. "Sorry, Tumble. If I knew you liked Electra, I wouldn't have bet on her."He said apologetically.

Tumble didn't hesitate to shake his paw. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I hope you guys have a good time."He said earnestly as they both walked away with their problem solved.

Munk smiled after them, satisfied that he had done his job properly. He strolled off, enjoying the beautiful day.

_Well that was interesting. It's nice that those two don't have hard feelings towards each other. _Coricopat commented to his sister.

_I will rue the day when Pounce and Tumble aren't friends anymore. They're like brothers. _Tanto replied with a mental laugh.

Cori's mind perked up as a question popped into it. _I know I've asked this before, but what do you do while I'm out with Rumpleteazer? _He asked. There must be other things that she did besides cleaning and practicing magic, right? He just never bothered to ask until now.

Tanto smiled. _Believe it or not, I actually hang out with other cats while you're off gallivanting with your queenfriend._

Her psychic brother looked disbelievingly at her. _You _do_? I've always wondered why your mind seems to be occupied while I'm out. Who do you hang out with?_ Of course he already knew, but he wanted to hear her say it.

_Rumpleteazer's friends are a little too...active for me. I hang out with Cassandra. You know, I never knew we had such similar personalities! It feels great to talk about things that toms don't understand. _Tanto said happily as Cori shared the feeling.

The tri-coloured tom smirked. _What do you talk about that you can't talk about with me? _He asked in mock-offense. Even he knew there was no substitute for queen-to-queen conversations. Tanto needed someone to talk to about things that only queens would know.

_Oh, we talk about dance and singing-_

Cori interrupted with a mental scoff. _You can talk about dance and singing with me!_

His sister rolled her eyes in response. _We do everything together, in perfect harmony! I don't need to talk about it with you! Plus, it's more fun to discuss it with another queen. _She replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

_Very well. What else do you talk about? _The psychic tom continued.

Tantomile hesitated for a moment before saying, _Cassandra talks about mated life when I ask. I find it quite interesting, seeing as I might never get to have one. I guess that's as close as I'll get. Cassandra says that being mated to someone is the best thing that will ever happen to a queen, apart from having and raising kits. It seems like such a fulfilling life, being a mother. _Her tone was sad and Cori felt her feelings of sorrow and longing as well.

He tried to perk her up by sending comforting and hopeful waves between them, but his sister just pushed them away. _Hey, don't think like that. I'm sure you'll get a mate someday. You just have to wait for the right tom to come around. _He reassured her in a soft tone.

Tanto sighed. _Do you know any other psychic toms in this junkyard, Coricopat? I know you're just trying to help, but with our unique predicament, finding a mate around here for us is as likely as Tugger being faithful to one queen! Sometimes I think being psychic is more of a curse than a blessing. _She said spitefully.

_I think of the Bond as a curse, too, sometimes. But it's what makes us who we are. Without it, we wouldn't be able to share feelings or thoughts. I guess that's the only upside to it, other than doing everything in unison and finishing each other's phrases when we talk. _Cori explained optimistically.

Tantomile merely pouted in disappointment. When it came to personal matters like this, it was very hard to make her see the bright side of things. _I hate that the Bond prevents us from having a non-magical mate! Normal cats aren't built to handle so much magic. Being mentally linked to one of us for a long period of time could very well kill them. I guess that's how our type prevents half-breeds and ensures we stay purely psychic. Has the Bond started with you and Rumpleteazer yet? _She asked with a slightly worried tone. In normal cats, the start of a mental link with a psychic, or the Bond, could be hard to detect at first. A shared thought here or an unexplained feeling there could easily be missed. When the normal partner begins to feel constantly exhausted and they know what their psychic partner is thinking, it might be too late. The Bond could be impossible to reverse by that point.

_Believe me; I've been looking for the signs. I haven't seen anything yet, fortunately. Thank Bast this only happens_ _with intimate relationships. The only reason we don't have many friends is because we both have terrible social skills! I guess the deal breaker comes when I kiss her. That's as intimate as I want to get with her. Until then, I'll try to postpone that. _Cori said grimly. He felt Tanto mentally agree.

She nodded her head as she replied, _It's still inevitable, though. I hate to say this, but whether you kiss her or not, the Bond will start eventually. You're quite attached to her as she is to you. I wouldn't be surprised if it started very soon. My advice is to at least get your first kiss before you might kill her. As much as it breaks both our hearts, when you catch that first shared feeling or thought, you have to break up with her no matter how much it hurts. ...Do you love her? _ She asked, and Cori shot her a surprised look.

After a moment of silence, Cori whispered, "Yes...I love Rumpleteazer. Why do you ask?"He furrowed in brow in confusion. What did loving 'Teazer have to do with ending their relationship? It was contradicting to him.

Tantomile placed a comforting paw on her brother's shoulder. "If you love her-"

"...set her free."Coricopat finished. It made sense to him now. The best and most loving thing he could do to 'Teazer was to let her go so she wouldn't be shackled by the fatal magic of the Bond.

His sister smiled grimly. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was near noon. They had until evening to mentally prepare themselves for the hardest blow Cori's emotions had taken for a long time.


	10. What the Heart Wants

Disclaimer: You all know the drill...I don't own Cats, but the plot is mine!

**A/N: Remember when I said this story is coming to an end last chappie? I decided I'm gonna keep going with it, as I got a **_**marvelous**_** idea from Emily. Doreen. Atkinson. I know how sad you all are (myself included) about Cori and 'Teazer's potential break-up, so she gave me this awesome idea on a positive ending. Many thanks to her! This is also a very fluffy chapter, hopefully one you've been waiting for, so please please **_**please **_**don't hesitate to comment on the fluff! It's not one of my strong points, so I need all the constructive criticism I can get! Don't flame me if Cori is a little OOC in this chappie! Enjoy!**

Coricopat and Tantomile awoke from their somewhat fitful cat-nap to see that the sun was beginning to set. It cast a golden glow on the Junkyard, making the trash piles and barren ground beautiful. Cori and Tanto were too busy to admire it, unfortunately. They had been keeping to themselves all day in preparation for Cori's break-up with 'Teazer. Although Tanto tried to calm him down, her psychic brother was stressed out to the point where she thought he would tear his headfur out. He couldn't help himself; he was going to end the best relationship he ever had next to his and Tanto's!

_Isn't there another way Tanto? I don't know if I can go through with this! _Cori whined for the hundredth time in the last two hours. He paced the length of their den while wringing his paws. He was a wreck and until he saw 'Teazer, his anxiety was going to get worse and worse.

_It's for the best. You can still stay friends with her, you know. Just because you're not lovers doesn't mean you can't speak to her ever again. _Tanto advised optimistically. She had been giving him the same advice all day, and she thought she was starting to sound like a broken record player. Cori was making her feel like this was the end of the world! As much as she tried to sympathize and comfort him, it wouldn't work. She could feel her sisterly patience wearing thin. Her brother was starting to drive her up the wall with his constant worrying.

The psychic tom suddenly stopped pacing and snapped his head up in the direction of the den entrance. He detected the familiar mind of a certain calico queen nearby, along with the mind of her brother. "She's back. Wish me luck, Tantomile."He said morosely.

Tanto nuzzled him encouragingly. "Be strong, brother. Good luck."She smiled hopefully as Cori nodded and headed out.

As he stepped out of his den, he saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walking his way with burlap sacks hung over their shoulders. By the way the sacks bulged slightly, Cori could tell they had stolen quite a few things. Both siblings were laughing and chatting excitedly, which meant they were obviously happy about their heist.

'Teazer was the first to notice the psychic tom and she waved at him in greeting. She gave her sack to her brother, who faltered under the extra weight, and ran up to her tomfriend. "'Ey, Oi've missed ya! 'Ow 'ave ya been? Oi've got some grea' stuff ya moight loike; c'mon Oi'll show ya."She smiled as she hugged Cori. The tri-coloured tom returned the hug in full; it was probably the last time he _would_ hug her like this. The calico queen pulled away with concern in her eyes as she gazed up at Cori. "Whot's wrong? Oi feel loike ya ah' stressed 'bout somethin'."She said worriedly, and to Cori it sounded like something Tanto would say.

Cori shot her a surprised look because he hadn't done or said anything abnormal. He repeated the sentence over in his head again; something seemed different about it. Then it hit him. "Wait, did you just say _feel_? As in, you _feel_ something I do?"The psychic tom asked skeptically. This wasn't the beginning of the Bond, was it? He hoped to the Everlasting Cat his assumption was wrong.

'Teazer nodded her head. "Yeah, it's tha weirdest thin'! There Oi was a couple 'ours ago, stealin' with 'Jer, roight? Oi was withou' a care in tha world! Then Oi stahted ta feel anxious fo' no reason at awll! Tha onleh thin' Oi could think 'bout was gettin' 'ome an' seein' ya!"She explained in a truly perplexed tone.

The psychic tom's eyes widened in horror. A couple of hours ago was the time when he had begun to really lose his marbles, so to speak. 'Teazer "inexplicably" got the same feeling. This could only mean one thing: the Bond had started. Cori shook his head like he was in some sort of dream. "Oh no, no, no...This is bad; this is very, _very _bad! I thought it wouldn't start this fast!"He exclaimed with fear laced in his voice.

The calico queen cocked her head. "Whot's bad? Cori, whot's goin' on?"She asked, confused. What was he talking about?

"Ooh...how do I explain this to you...? Alright, I'll be blunt. If I don't break up with you _now, _I'll end up killing you. That's only after a long period of slow, painful, draining suffering. We have to end this. I'm...so dreadfully sorry, Rumpleteazer."Cori ended in a strained whisper. He knew she wouldn't understand; how could she? She wasn't a magical cat.

'Teazer searched his eyes for some sort of hint that he was pulling her leg, but he avoided her gaze as he bit his lip, waiting to see how she would react. The calico queen could only see sadness and regret in his eyes as her own started to water. "Whot...? Oi don' undahstand. Is this some so'ta spell ya pu' on moi?"She asked as she chocked up.

Coricopat cringed as her sorrow hit his mind like a blow to the gut. This was every bit as hard as he thought it would be. He slightly nodded his head as he responded, "You could say that...except this happens naturally with psychic cats. It's called the Bond and it's kind of like a strong mental link between two cats. Tanto and I have it. It only works with intimate relationships like family and...us."He could have explained further, but his queenfriend interrupted him.

"So whot does this 'ave ta do with killin' moi?"She practically shrieked as the tears started to flow freely.

The psychic tom placed his paws on her shoulders in an effort to make her focus as well as to calm her down. "Let me finish. For us this means we'll eventually be able to share feelings and thoughts, and you'll become psychic. The bad part is that for non-magical cats, meaning you, this will take a large amount of your energy and you'll be living in constant exhaustion as the magic takes effect. For your mind, you will have an eternal migraine that you can't cure. If you survive even a year or so of this, the Bond _will_ kill you. That's why I'm breaking up with you now so that won't happen."He said in a soft, but firm voice.

He leaned down to press his lips to her cheek, and smirked as he felt a rush of emotion wash over 'Teazer's mind when his lips made contact with her tear-stained fur. As he pulled away he smiled, "I'm doing this because I love you, Rumpleteazer. Don't ever forget that."

'Teazer was speechless for a moment as she blinked away her tears. She was stunned; he just said the three words every queen dreams of hearing from their tomfriend. It took her a bit to actually register what he had told her. Once that happened, her mind exploded with joy, but it was short-lived.

He was leaving her _because_ he loved her. He wouldn't, no he couldn't be around her to share this milestone in their relationship. "Cori...Oi love ya, too. Oi awlways will. Can we stay friends?"She asked as she hugged him again. Her voice had a hint of hopefulness in it, but she was still devastated on an emotional level. It wasn't going to be easy for her to recover from this. She knew it wasn't going to be any easier for Cori, but she didn't feel it. Maybe this "Bond" thing was gone now that they agreed to be friends?

Cori didn't hesitate to return the hug. "Of course. How about we go someplace quiet so you can calm down and wrap your head around this, _friend_?"He chuckled as he slung an arm across 'Teazer's shoulders. The calico queen giggled as she nodded in agreement and they both walked down the path. She looked to her brother who was standing outside their nearby den. He was watching the whole exchange. When 'Teazer beamed at him to let him know she was alright, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled back with a thumbs-up.

The pair strolled down one of the lesser traveled paths in the Junkyard. The sun was still in the sky, bathing everything its fading light could in gold. Cori and 'Teazer walked along in comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other's company. The stress was gone from 'Teazer's mind but he could feel it was shaken emotionally. Cori felt nervous because now that he had confessed, he didn't want to let her go. As much as he tried to hide it, he was still in love with her even after he knew they agreed to remain friends. Cori clearly wasn't thinking of himself when he thought it would be hard to end this relationship. He couldn't let 'Teazer know that he was even more in love with her now than before. If it was one-sided, the Bond wouldn't affect her and she wouldn't have to know.

_Stop making this hard for yourself, Coricopat! You've ended the intimate relationship so act like it! 'Teazer needs you to help her through this as a friend, not a lover. I can tell you'll do something you'll regret. _Tanto chided him. She knew what was going through his head and she would do what she had to in order to stop him from doing anything stupid.

_How could you possibly know that? I don't even know what I'll do that I'll regret. I'll get over her soon, don't worry. It's just taking longer than I thought. I know I'm still in love with her but she doesn't need to know that. I'm trying hard to keep it hidden, like you know I should. I really am. _Her psychic brother replied with a bit of harshness to his voice. He was more rattled than 'Teazer and it was obvious he was having much more trouble with accepting the break-up than she was.

Tanto simply sighed. _I know it's hard. Watch yourself, brother. Don't let your emotions get out of hand. _She warned. With her brother in this fragile state, he could pull anything. She knew he wasn't in control yet and she felt that something bad was bound to happen. Instead of heckling her brother with warnings like she wanted to, Tanto kept her mind at a distance from his so she could keep an eye on him while at the same time letting him be. Psychic abilities and emotional stress were a potent combination with them that usually ended in disaster and Cori wasn't being careful.

Cori and 'Teazer finally arrived at their destination: a small, secluded clearing far from the noise and activity of the center of the Junkyard. The trash piles here were tiny and mostly made up of discarded wooden furniture. All they could hear were the chirping of crickets that were starting to come out. It was the perfect place to think or calm down. Cori sat down opposite his ex-queenfriend when they reached the middle of the small clearing.

"I come here to meditate sometimes with Tanto. It's quite far away from where everyone else usually is, so it's always really quiet. Nice, isn't it?"The psychic tom explained as he took 'Teazer's paws in his.

The calico queen smiled and nodded while looking around. "It's beau'iful! Oi could spend awll noight 'ere. Thanks, Cori, fo' troiyin' ta 'elp. Oi can realleh jus' be moiyself an' le' evreything ou'. Ya did tha roight thin' t'day. Oi don' feel whot ya feel anehmore an' its grea' ta know ya'll be there fo' moi as Oi recovah from this."She said as she took a deep breath. As she exhaled she let out as much as she could of the pain and sadness he had just caused her. It felt nice to get that out of her system and get a grip on the whole situation. She was still unhappy, of course, but she knew it was for the best. 'Teazer felt much better knowing that the alternative route was something that Cori prevented her from taking before it was too late.

Cori watched her with impatience. It surprised him how easy this seemed to be for 'Teazer, while he was ready to tear his headfur out from the sheer wanting he felt when he looked at her. He read 'Teazer's mind and saw that this wasn't easy for her at all, but she knew the more intimate path was not worth taking. The psychic tom realized that Tanto was right; he was letting his emotions get out of hand. It didn't help that he was in a vulnerable state and his mind was out of whack at the moment. He shook his head vigorously in an unsuccessful attempt to get himself back to normal.

"Ah' ya awlroight, Cori? Ya look tense. Is there somethin' ya wont ta tell moi?"'Teazer asked with concern when she noticed he seemed to be in his own little world, glancing around nervously and anxiously flicking his tail.

The tom in question shot his head up at the sound of her voice. He smiled unconvincingly at he muttered, "I'm fine; it's just that I didn't think this would be so hard...You know, letting go and accepting that it's over. Damn, I feel like Plato..."He gritted his teeth on the last sentence.

'Teazer raised an eyebrow. "If ya feel loike Plato, then ya ah' _definiteley not _foine. Whot's botherin' ya? Ya can tell moi, it's not loike anehone else will 'ear...'Cept fo' Tanto, but tha's okay."She said encouragingly.

Coricopat nodded as he started, "I guess you're right. Since I'm psychic my emotions are much harder to control than yours. I'm really unpredictable right now, so forgive me if I try anything out of the ordinary. I'm still in love with you, 'Teazer, and I know it's wrong and I know it's bad for me-"His rant got cut off as 'Teazer placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's okay, Cori! Ya'll come 'round, Oi know ya will! These thin's take toime, an' believe moi, Oi'm rattled, too! Jus' ask Tanto ta 'elp ya. She'll keep ya in check."The calico queen giggled as she lifted her finger off of Cori's mouth.

Just as he said, and just how Tanto predicted, the psychic tom did something both completely unpredictable and something he deeply regretted. As 'Teazer put her paw down, Cori cupped her cheek and leaned in towards her. "Forgive me."He murmured as he captured her lips with his. His kiss started out sweet and tender, but quickly got more vigorous. 'Teazer stiffened and tried to pull away but Cori sent a mental shockwave her way that rendered her mind useless. She was completely at the mercy of the tom who was passionately kissing her. Her instinct took over and she relaxed, returning the kiss with just as much passion. She intertwined her fingers in his short headfur and pressed herself closer to him. She smiled internally as she felt Cori shiver with pleasure, but it wasn't just from his body; it was from himself as a whole. 'Teazer knew this was wrong, but she had wanted to do this for so long, it seemed like an injustice to stop now.

Cori was in a state of something akin to ecstasy as he deepened the kiss, unknowingly using magic to merge his mind with 'Teazer's. Tantomile's presence in his head disappeared completely for the first time in his life as his thoughts and feelings became one with the calico queen's. He was mentally linked with Rumpleteazer even though she wasn't a psychic queen. He could feel every fiber of her being and he savored the sensation of their minds as one. Cori sent strong wave after wave to her mind of pure energy; he couldn't get enough of her. In turn he received a satisfying glimpse of her emotions of the past and present along with her memories. As the psychic tom finally pulled away to gasp for much-needed air, his mind retreated back to him with dizzying speed. He felt Tanto's faint presence in his head again and 'Teazer's mind back where it belonged: not inside his head.

The calico queen's mind was half-high from the kiss and half-stunned from Cori's magic as he pulled away. It took her a few seconds for her thoughts to become coherent again and her breathing to return to normal. She glanced at Cori who had a self-loathing expression on his face. "Cori...Oi don' know whot ta say. Jus'...Give moi some toime alone. Oi need ta talk ta 'Jer."'Teazer said softly as she got up to leave.

Cori stayed where he was because Tanto wouldn't allow him to move. He also felt just as surprised as 'Teazer. _How did I not kill her, Tanto? Our minds merged...Did I use magic on her? _He thought to his sister. He honestly had no idea what he just did to 'Teazer. Reflecting on what had happened as he watched his ex-queenfriend walk away, it confounded him that she seemed unaffected while he felt like a shadow of his former self.

The psychic tom could feel his sister's presence in his mind, but she refused to answer his question. _Tantomile? What happened?_ He asked more firmly this time.

Tanto mentally shook her head. _See? I told you you'd do something you'd regret! Who knows what you could have just done to her? I'm sorry brother, but in order to keep 'Teazer safe for the night from you, I'm going to have to knock you out._ She said remorsefully. She hated herself as she got her magic ready, but she didn't want to take any chances of Cori going out of control again and potentially hurting 'Teazer.

_What? No! Tanto, I'm-!_ Before he could finish his protest, he felt a small prick in the back of his mind. The tri-coloured tom instantly felt woozy as he swayed a little. All too soon the hard ground rushed up to greet him as he went limp and was thrown into the black, silent world of unconsciousness.


	11. As if by Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or anything by Shakespeare. I doubt anyone has seen a reference from Romeo and Juliet on here!

**A/N: Things might get a little confusing in the next couple chappies, but I promise everything will make sense in the end! I hope...Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed so far! I had to get creative for the name-calling in this chappie, so I'm just warning you that there's some swearing in here.**

_Ugh...My head...Tanto? You there? _Coricopat thought as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He was in the same clearing where Rumpleteazer had left him in the evening. He didn't want to remember what happened earlier. He ruined everything and it made him want to shoot himself in the foot for it.

As he glanced around, he noticed it was just around midnight, judging by the position of the moon in the sky. Tanto didn't respond and her mind felt dark and dormant; she was fast asleep. Cori took his time sitting up because he still felt a bit woozy from the magic his sister had used on him. His mind was in a dense fog and he couldn't think straight. He shook his head a bit to clear it, but the fog didn't disappear completely; his thoughts were still sluggish as he stood up and began walking back to his den.

The tri-coloured tom admired the stars as he padded along. The night sky was covered with them. A cold wind blew at his back and he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. The nights were getting much cooler now. Shivering, he quickened his steps in an effort to get out of the cold faster. As he came to the center clearing he observed the toms on night patrol. Poor Alonzo and Plato looked as tired as he felt. He sensed other toms about, like Munk and Admetus, but was surprised when he encountered the mind of Mungojerrie near his and 'Teazer's den.

_How peculiar...Mungojerrie doesn't do night patrols. What's he doing up in the middle of..._Cori's thoughts trailed off as he probed the calico's mind again. Bitter waves of anger emanated from it, which confused the drained tom even more. _What in Heaviside is he angry about? _He wondered as he tried to read his mind, but just got another overwhelming series of furious waves. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer's den was on the way to his own, so Cori decided to stop by and ask if he could help.

The psychic tom's tail flicked in agitation as he made is way down the path that lead to his den. 'Jerrie's mind suddenly went silent; he had no idea where he was. The calico tom had managed to block his mind and Cori couldn't even sense where he was. Concerned, he stopped at Mungojerrie's den, where he had last sensed him. The tom he was looking for was nowhere to be found. _What's going on? I could have sworn he was here! _Cori thought as he sniffed the air. 'Jerrie's scent was still fresh. He couldn't have gone far, right?

A hiss that came from behind him answered his question. He spun around in surprise and saw 'Jerrie was standing right behind him, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. He looked as feral as Cori had ever seen him. "'Jerrie...What's going on?"Coricopat asked a bit fearfully as he took in the moonlight glinting off his sharp claws and his wild eyes. The usually placid tom reminded him of Macavity right now.

Mungojerrie didn't answer as he slugged Cori across the face and sent him reeling into the wall of the den behind him. The psychic tom hissed in pain as 'Jerrie sunk his claws into his shoulder and held him against the wall. 'Jerrie's other paw was balled in a fist, ready to punch.

"Oi should be askin' ya tha same question. Whot did ya do ta moiy sistah, ya worthless rat?" The calico demanded in an oddly cool tone for his current emotions.

Coricopat furrowed his brow. Maybe his magic had already taken effect? He didn't know for sure, so he decided to play it safe, even though he knew it would earn him a few more punches from his enraged friend. "I kissed her. Is that what you're so angry about?"Cori replied bluntly. He knew it wasn't what 'Jerrie wanted to hear, but how could he tell him what he didn't know?

The calico tom tightened his grip on Cori's shoulder in impatience. He punched him a couple more times before he said in a more commanding voice, "Tell moi whoiy 'Teazah came 'ome tanoight bawlin' 'er eyes ou' an' refusin' ta talk ta anehone!"

At this Cori shot him a surprised and also guilty look. He remained silent for a few moments. Is that what he did to his ex-queenfriend? He felt a sickening pang in the pit of his stomach, and not only because 'Jerrie just kneed him there. "Ah ya gonna answah? Oi can do this awll noight. Oi was Macavity's chief interrogation officah."He reminded his friend with a wicked smile.

The psychic tom coughed and spat out the taste of blood in his mouth. 'Jerrie had given him a nice bloody nose. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I remember was kissing your sister and getting tranquilized by Tanto right after that."Cori slurred slightly. All this punching was giving him a sore jaw.

Mungojerrie kneed him in the stomach again, only harder this time. "Bloodey 'ell! Moiy sistah wouldn' croiy from a kiss! Ya used some so'ta dodgy magic on 'er, didn' ya?"He asked, raising his voice a bit. Fortunately, he wasn't attracting the attention of the night patrol toms yet. He knew how to keep these types of things quiet.

Cori shrugged as best as he could under the circumstances. He took a few seconds to recover from the blow before he whispered in a strained tone, "You could say that...I don't know what I did, though. Neither does Tanto. Anything else, 'Jerrie?"He chuckled slightly, but groaned as the calico tom struck him again.

"Yeah, Oi got a couple thin's left, ya nit. If Oi _evah_ see ya cause 'Teaze tha' much pain again, Oi'll tear ya ta shreds. Don' be surproised if moiy dad gives ya tha same treatment when 'e 'ears 'bout this."'Jerrie hissed darkly. He let go of the psychic tom's shoulder and pushed him roughly in the direction of his den. As he watched Cori stumble while clutching his bleeding shoulder, he added loudly, "Now piss off, ya sorreh arse!"

Frightened by the intimidating tone in the calico tom's voice, Cori's eyes widened and he fled, now scared for his life. It was no question that he had learned a lot from Macavity's hideout and was still able to demonstrate it. He didn't want to stick around to see what else he was taught.

The psychic tom rushed into his den and immediately started searching his many bookshelves of spell books for a healing spell. Since he didn't get hurt like this often, he forgot any healing spells that he had read about as a younger tom. He didn't pay any attention to Tanto who was sleeping in their shared bed. Finding a promising book, Cori pulled it out and started flipping through it, getting a few splotches of blood on it as he did so. Tanto's mind slowly became active again in his head as she was woken from her slumber by her not-so-quiet brother.

_Cori...You're awake already? I thought you'd be knocked out until morning. _She thought groggily as she sat up. She groaned in pain as she shared her brother's. _Ugh, what happened to you? It's no wonder you're looking for a healing spell. Stop leaning over the book so much, you're getting blood on it! _Tanto chuckled mirthlessly as she crawled up to Cori to help him look. She was completely aware of his bleeding shoulder and his other injuries.

Finally finding a spell that suited him, Cori quickly murmured it and his wounds disappeared like they were never there. Sighing in relief, he recounted the violent event that he had the displeasure of participating in. _I was walking back here to go to sleep when Mungojerrie jumped me. He demanded rather violently that I tell him what I did to his sister. After a few pleasant punches and knees to the gut, I told him I used magic, but I didn't know what kind. Being the ever-so-kind tom he is, he threatened me with my life and I fled. It's not hard to see who he inherited his temper from...I'm exhausted Tanto; can we please go to sleep?_ He whined as he crawled into their bed. Tanto nodded and curled up next to him. It didn't take long for Cori to succumb to the inviting world of peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>This time Cori woke up to a warm shaft of sunlight shining down on his face. Although he got a full night's sleep, he still didn't feel like his old self. Something was missing, but he was too concerned about what he heard last night from 'Jerrie to pay much attention to it. He didn't have to look around to know that Tanto was preparing breakfast.<p>

_Good morning. What's for breakfast?_ Cori asked, wanting to make pleasant small talk.

_Mice. Caught fresh from this morning. You slept in again...I don't blame you; you had a rough day yesterday. _Tanto half-smiled as she handed her brother a dead mouse.

Her psychic brother raised a mental eyebrow as he took the meal and began nibbling at it. _Rough doesn't even begin to describe it. Speaking of yesterday, did you see what 'Teazer was like when she came back? Was what her brother said true? _His mind flashed back to the previous night. He realized 'Jerrie was just as scared as he was angry. It must have been hard to see his sister so shaken up.

_Yes, what he said was true. I saw 'Teazer myself; she was an emotional wreck. I don't think it had to do with the magic, though. You left her confused, afraid, and scarred. I sensed her distress like it was yours. It was that strong, Cori. I didn't sense an overwhelming amount of magic in her, though, like I expected. That may or may not be a good thing. _Tanto explained as Cori groaned and held his head in his paws.

_I feel absolutely horrible. How am I going to apologize to her? Do you think she'll ever speak to me again? _He sighed sadly. His questions didn't get answered, however. A knock came from the den entrance. "Come in, Misto!" Cori called and said tuxedoed tom stepped inside.

He let out a quiet sneeze as he sat down in a chair beside Cori and Tanto's small coffee table. "Do you guys ever dust in here? The air is chocking me!"He chuckled lightheartedly. He rubbed the back of his leg with his foot awkwardly as both of his friends just shot him bored glances.

"Good morning to you, too. What-"Tanto started.

"-brings you here, Misto? I was just about to wallow in self-pity."Cori finished off sarcastically.

Misto cocked an eyebrow at his tri-coloured friend. "Why are you so...Oh, nevermind. I know why. I'm so sorry, Cori. That's why I'm here-"

"To remind me of my loss? Jeez, getting beat up by a furious Mungojerrie last night was bad enough. Now you come in and rub my ruined relationship with 'Teazer in my face."The psychic tom cut in. His tone dripped with venom that clearly made his black and white friend uneasy.

The tuxedoed tom placed a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Cori, I came to ask if you wanted to let off some steam by practicing magic with me. I hate to see my friend so depressed. Come on; just you, me, and Tanto. It'll cheer you up, I promise."He said gently and Cori seemed to perk up slightly.

The psychic twins nodded in unison and walked out of the den, followed by Misto. The small tom smiled as he walked faster to keep up with his friends' longer strides. "How about you and me have a magical show-off to end our contest, huh Cori? I know I'm winning, but the tables might turn today! It's all or nothing today!"He laughed as Cori and Tanto smirked.

"You're on. Center clearing, right now."The tri-coloured tom challenged and cracked his knuckles. Tanto giggled as her brother's previous foul mood seemed to lift. It was nice to feel that he was happy for once and not anxious or guilty. A little friendly competition never failed to cheer him up.

The three cats reached the center clearing and Cori and Misto stood opposite each other about thirty feet away. Tanto was off to the side; she was going to be the referee. She raised her arms and called out, "Coricopat, Mistofelees, I want a fair contest today! Cori, that means no manipulation of the mind, feelings, or body! In example: no levitation or hypnotism on Misto! Mental blows are also not allowed!"She chuckled as she heard her brother groan in disappointment, then continued. "Misto, no direct zapping! I don't want anyone hurt today! Other than that, no cheap shots of any kind. The last one standing wins!"Tanto smiled as she dropped her arms, signaling that they could start.

Cori began the contest. He looked around and noticed a rod of thin, silver metal lying next to a trash pile. He levitated it and brought it to float in front of him. Frowning in concentration, he slowly bent the rod with his mind. When he was done, the rod was twisted in a way that read "Coricopat" in perfect cursive. Although it was silver just a few minutes ago, now each letter of his name was a different colour, and it was glowing. It looked like a small neon sign. Smiling, he showed it to Misto.

The tuxedoed tom simply raised an unflattered eyebrow. "Cute. How about this?"Misto clapped his paws together so sparks flew. Cori watched skeptically as his magical friend used electricity to carve his name into the ground. The letters of his nickname, Misto, were smoking black lines in the dirt.

The psychic tom scoffed in disbelief. "How is _that_ is supposed to impress anyone? You just burnt your name into the ground."He gestured to his friend's feeble comeback. Misto smirked as he snapped his fingers. The letters of his name suddenly caught on fire, and the fire changed colour every few seconds. Cori gaped in surprise.

"Yeah, this is _really_ unimpressive. My name is on fire _and_ it's changing colour. Beat that, Neon-Boy."The Conjuring Cat sneered as he clenched a paw and the fire disappeared. For a moment, only his silhouette and glowing yellow eyes were visible in the dark grey smoke. He looked quite intimidating as it enveloped him and gradually vanished as the wind blew it away.

Cori cracked his neck. "Alright, I stand corrected. That smoke adds a nice effect, you know. Let us see if I can top that."He said unemotionally as he glanced around. They were starting to attract quite a crowd. A good number of cats stood at the mouth of the clearing, watching them in awe. Munk was one of them, so he had to be extra careful with his magic now.

An idea popped into his head. Closing his eyes, he made himself levitate. He outstretched his arms and waited. Misto saw his lips move, but whatever he was saying was too fast and quiet. An ominous wind blew that ruffled everyone's fur as they seemed to hold their breath. The tuxedoed tom was about to comment that he was getting impatient when out of nowhere, a great flock of birds flew over the Junkyard. There were crows and pigeons as well as songbirds and seagulls. They came to land right behind Cori. A crow landed on each of his outstretched arms, giving him a rather menacing look. All the cats that were present gasped in amazement as Cori's now glowing green eyes shot open and his fleet of birds took flight. He manipulated them of perform a few intricate, mesmerizing patterns and then disperse. As soon as they were out of sight, Coricopat closed his eyes, stopped the flow of magic, and let himself down. He glanced at Misto with a weak smirk while resting his paws on his knees, panting heavily.

Misto's upper lip curled back slightly as he tried to think of a way to out-do his psychic friend. He could plainly see that Cori barely had anything left in him. If he did something big now, Cori wouldn't have the energy to beat him. Smiling wickedly, Misto focused himself. He brought his paws together as the magic in his body made his fur glimmer. He shot a few bolts at the trash piles around him. After a few seconds, the trash piles started to vibrate. The audience of cats then heard one small boom after another as the garbage exploded with all sorts of colours and showered everything with harmless sparks. He had turned the trash into fireworks! The fireworks quickly stopped as the tuxedoed tom fell onto all-fours. His arms shook as he struggled to keep himself from fainting.

A heavy silence fell onto the Junkyard as the magic contest turned into a battle of wills. Each tom tried hard not to go unconscious, and each was determined to win. Not one cat dared to breathe as they watched the two toms. After a few minutes, Mistofelees finally gave in. With a final growl he collapsed, unconscious. The gathered crowd erupted into cheers as Cori smiled, triumphant. With the show over, the cats dispersed and went back to their daily routines. Victoria tended to Misto and Cori and Tanto went to rest on the TSE-1. They cat-napped for a good few hours so Cori could recover. Misto eventually woke up and went to chat with them. He took a seat on the dilapidated car beside the twins, who were staring into space. He figured they were having another vision, so he kept quiet.

Suddenly, Cori cried out like he was in pain and Tanto shuddered as they both came out of their trance. The psychic twins looked kind of dazed as they noticed their black and white friend sitting beside them.

"What was it about this time, guys?"Misto asked, furrowing his brow.

Cori refused to meet his gaze as he shivered like he was cold, but it was another hot day today. Only Tanto answered her friend's question as she stared ahead at something only she seemed to see. "W-we saw 'T-Teazer. C-Cori was h-holding her b-by h-her shoulders. She was s-screaming in p-pain. We heard it, b-but we also f-felt her pain...It was s-so vivid; s-so horrible..."She said softly as if she were traumatized.

The tuxedoed tom placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "It's alright, Tanto, just shake it off. We have no idea when this is going to happen. For now, we don't need to worry about it. Let's move onto happier things, okay? Cori, that thing you did with the birds...that was amazing! How did you think of something like that?"He asked, trying to change the subject.

Coricopat glanced at him and seemed to return to normal as he half-smiled. "A magician never reveals his secrets."He chuckled lightly.

Misto frowned in mock-offense. "Funny, Coricopat, funny. We all know I'm the magician in this Junkyard. You're the psychic tom. I don't see you performing magic for the entertainment of others. So how'd you get the idea? Did you use a spell or something?"He pried. Although Cori was perceived as a humble tom, Misto knew he loved to brag about magic.

The psychic tom smirked. He figured Misto just wanted to cheer him up, so he went along with it. "Yeah, I used a spell. I didn't think I could actually pull it off when I read it yesterday, but I guess I was wrong. Birds are quite easy to manipulate, actually. They don't give you much resistance."He explained. Although it was easy to control their movements, it was draining to get into the mind of each and every one of those birds. He got lucky this time.

"Fair enough. All I want to do is chill out today. I don't feel like doing anything."Misto mumbled as he spread himself out on the hood.

Tanto cocked her head. "Weren't you just doing that-"

"-for the last three hours?"

The tuxedoed tom shrugged as he closed his eyes. "There's a difference between being out cold and sleeping. When you sleep, you actually rest and dream. Cori, you should know this. You've knocked yourself out more times than I care to remember!"He laughed and Cori growled at him.

"Hardy har har. Says the tom who uses himself as a guinea pig for magical experiments."The tri-coloured tom retorted as he and his sister copied Misto.

Misto merely jeered at his psychic friend. "That's a low blow, Cori. You know I can't memorize spells properly unless I try them out."He yawned without opening his eyes.

"Would you two shut it and go to sleep? We can yack about this later. In the words of Shakespeare, "We burn daylight, ho." Get to sleep already!"Tanto interjected before her brother had a chance to make a comeback.

The two toms exchanged confused glances. "Huh? What the heck does that mean?"Misto asked bluntly. Even Cori didn't know. But he did know that his sister got quite cranky if someone was interrupting her nap.

"It means, you poetically deprived blockheads, that we're wasting our time."Tanto enlightened them sarcastically as she tried to drift off to sleep. Cori and Misto shrugged as they too tried to go to sleep.

The next couple days were relatively uneventful. Coricopat saw neither hair nor hide of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and he spent his time practicing magic with his sister and Misto, if not cat-napping or meditating. Things were quiet and they were like the times before he had gotten involved with Rumpleteazer. He still missed her, but he couldn't detect her mind or her brother's. It looks like they had found a way to block themselves from him and Tantomile.

On the morning of the third day since the break-up, Coricopat and Tantomile were up earlier than usual. They wanted to take advantage of the empty, silent center clearing for meditation. Cori couldn't hear a thing except for the sound of his sister's deep breathing and the buzzing of insects around them. He was fully relaxed at the moment.

Cori's upper lip twitched in irritation as he felt someone's mind explode with emotion. _Who is _that_?_ He thought as he came out of his deep serenity. The cat's mind became clearer as Cori came back to reality with Tanto. She furrowed her brow as she detected the riled mind as well.

_It's Skimbleshanks...It feels like he wants to bite somebody's head off. _Tanto observed as she opened her eyes. The orange tabby was heading straight for them, and it was obvious this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

_I wonder what made him so angry?_ Her psychic brother replied. The bitter waves of anger were pouring off the adult tom, and he couldn't read his mind properly.

_It looks like we're about to find out._ Tanto said worriedly as they both stood up. Skimble was now less than fifteen feet away.

"Hello Skimbleshanks. What's the problem?"Coricopat asked in concern when the orange tabby stopped in front of him.

'Teazer's father looked like he wanted to kill Cori on the spot. "Don't play innocent with me, you disreputable liar! You know exactly what you did!"He snarled as he practically dragged the surprised psychic tom to the center of the clearing. Tanto remained where she was; she wasn't a part of this.

Cori pried his arm out of Skimble's strong grip as they came to the center. "What in Heaviside are you talking about? What did I do?"He demanded. The poor tom was getting quite confused, and the angry waves that assaulted his mind didn't help.

Skimble looked incredulously at him. He hissed as he yelled, "Are you daft? Or are you just playing stupid? You broke your promise to us, you damn bastard, that's what you did!"

This wasn't making any sense to the psychic tom. "What? No I didn't! I didn't mate with your daughter!"Cori shouted defensively. He still had no clue as to what Skimble was trying to accuse him of.

The orange tabby chuckled mirthlessly in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He grabbed Cori by his shoulders as he stared him straight in the eye. "Then explain to me how else you've gotten her pregnant."He growled expectantly.


	12. Hitting the Books

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Cats.

**A/N: This is the part where things might get a little confusing. It contains a lot of explanation of magic, so please bear with me. Don't forget to R and R, and enjoy!**

Coricopat was speechless. He stood there staring at Skimbleshanks in complete shock. He scarcely dared to breathe. Even Tantomile's thoughts were blank. After a minute or two, Cori finally managed to sputter out, "W-what?" He was completely confused. He knew he didn't mate with Rumpleteazer. _That_ he was one hundred percent sure of. So then how was Skimble said true?

Skimbleshanks shook the psychic tom roughly by his shoulders. "Do I need to repeat myself again? You have gotten Rumpleteazer pregnant!"He said slower, like Cori had trouble understanding English.

Coricopat pried the orange tabby's paws off his shoulders as his mind started making coherent thoughts again. "Yes, I heard you the first time! What I don't understand is...How? Like I said before: I didn't mate with her. This makes no sense to me."He said in a calmer voice.

"Cori, either you're saying I'm incorrect, or that you're a complete moron. I'm pretty sure that I know the symptoms of pregnancy. My mate has had two kittens. The latter is in your favor."The orange tabby frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't believe the tri-coloured tom one bit. "_Why is he denying what he did? Is he afraid to take responsibility?"_Skimble pondered as he watched the younger tom. He seemed genuinely confounded to him.

The psychic tom suddenly hissed as he read Skimble's mind. "I am not denying it! I'm being honest here, I have no idea how your daughter got pregnant! I didn't have sex with her; you can ask her yourself!"He shouted defensively, which took the orange tabby by surprise.

The adult tom groaned in frustration. This wasn't going anywhere. He decided to take Cori's offer seriously. "Alright then. Let's go."He said as he started walking.

Cori raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Wait, what? Go where?"He quickly caught up to Skimble and motioned for Tanto to follow. Their current problem obviously had to do with magic, so he would need her with him.

"To the infirmary. That's where 'Teazer is."Skimble said simply and remained silent for the rest of the walk.

As they stepped inside the infirmary portion of Jenny's den, Cori and Tanto immediately realized that he wasn't exaggerating. Rumpleteazer was sitting on the bed closest to the den entrance. She looked unwell, to say the least. Her fur was dull and slightly tangled and her eyes had lost their mischievous glint. In fact, it looked like she had recently been crying because she had tear streaks down her face. Even though he was in the same room as her, he found that he still couldn't read 'Teazer's mind.

Cori couldn't look in her eyes when she picked her head up at the sound of her visitors entering the den. He stood at the entrance while 'Teazer's father and Tanto went up to her. She seemed a bit livelier once she noticed her father. She smiled as he and Tanto pulled up chairs and sat next to her. When she saw Cori, however, her smile disappeared. "Whot's 'e doin' 'ere?"She asked, gesturing to her ex-tomfriend.

Tanto smiled warmly at her. "He's here to help. We want to find out what kind of magic he used on you."She explained. She did a double-take as 'Teazer hissed at her.

"'E's awlreadey "'elped" enough, thank ya verey much. We don' need 'im 'ere."She remarked with venom dripping from her tone. It was plain as day that she had a different perspective on Cori now.

The psychic queen raised an eyebrow in harmony with her brother. "Whether you like it or not, he's essential in finding out what's wrong with you. Now when did you start getting like...this?"She motioned to the calico queen, at a loss on how to describe her condition.

Rumpleteazer pursed her lips for a moment, thinking. Then she answered, "Within 'ours aftah Oi kissed Cori, Oi stahted ta feel realleh sick. Oi threw up a lot, an' moiy stomach an' 'ead felt 'orrible. Aftah tha vomitin' stopped Oi still felt sick, so Oi took some meds an' spent tha next day insoide. Tha' noight tha vomitin' stahted awll ovah again an' 'Jerrie brought moi 'ere. Oi've been 'ere evah since. Mum says awll moiy symptoms imploiy tha' Oi'm pregnant, bu' she's not entoireley sure. She says tha toimin's off."

At this Cori's head shot up and a glint of hopefulness entered his guilt-ridden eyes. "So...Is there any way to test that?"He asked softly from across the room.

Tantomile and Rumpleteazer rolled their eyes at him and snickered quietly. "Toms..."They chorused as they shook their heads in mock-disappointment.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"Cori questioned the queens. Their reaction confused him.

His sister turned around to look at him. _I just found out that Jenny made 'Teazer take a pregnancy test. The results should be here any minute. Can't you read her mind, Cori?_ She wondered and her brother mentally shook his head. Tanto frowned. _That's weird. It's like she's become immune to your psychic abilities..._ She thought and turned around to see Jenny come in.

The Gumbie Cat had a smile on her face. "I just got the test results and guess what? 'Teazer's not pregnant!"She said happily as her mate and daughter grinned from ear to ear.

Cori and Tanto furrowed their brows. "If 'Teazer's not pregnant-"Cori started.

"-then what's wrong with her?"

The smiles on the other cats' faces vanished. All eyes turned to the psychic twins."Well, since we have pregnancy ruled out...We were hoping you'd tell us."Jenny said hopefully.

"Then we have a problem-"Tanto began.

"-there, Jenny. We have no idea. It might take-"

"-a while for us to find out. We'll have to consult our books."Tanto continued seamlessly.

"Can someone get Mistofelees? We'll need all the help we can get."Cori finished. Jenny nodded and headed out.

'Teazer scratched her head. "Whot do we do in tha toime bein' then?"She thought aloud.

Cori spoke up as he found the courage to come and sit beside 'Teazer's bed. "First, you can tell us how my magic felt when I kissed you. That way, we can narrow it down much easier when we're looking for certain types of magic. Don't leave out any details."He advised and the calico queen hesitantly nodded.

She glanced from Cori to her father a few times, obviously uneasy about something. "Umm...Oi would, bu' does moiy dad need ta 'ear this? It feels weird explainin' this stuff 'round 'im."She said as she shifted uncomfortably.

Skimble caught on and raised his paws up in surrender. "Not another word, I'm leaving the room. Just call me back in when you're done."He chuckled and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen, out of ear-shot, and occupied himself there.

As if on cue, Misto entered the den with Jenny close behind. "Alright I'm here. What can I do to help?"He offered. His eyes went wide as he took in 'Teazer sitting on the bed. "Bast, 'Teazer what happened to you? You look ten times worse than when I last saw you!"He said incredulously as he leaned against the wall a few feet away.

'Teazer opened her mouth to say something, but Cori cut her off. "We wish we knew. That's why we need you here. We thought maybe you could help us figure out what's wrong with her. We just ruled out pregnancy. Any thoughts?"He asked dully. It was obvious he was taking this problem of theirs hard and it showed in his voice.

The tuxedoed tom nodded as he ran his eyes over the calico queen, thinking. After a few moments he murmured, "Interesting...'Teazer, do your eyes have flecks of green in them at all?"

Tanto, Cori, and Jenny all gave him quizzical looks. It seemed like a random thing to say in a situation like this.

'Teazer shook her head in response. "No...They're brown. Whoiy do ya ask?"She replied and Misto raised an eyebrow.

"It's very unusual for someone's eye colour to change overnight. Almost impossible, in fact, unless magic is involved. Tell me, how did Cori's magic feel when he used it on you?"Misto questioned again. He had this look in his eye that told Cori and Tanto he was on to something. They looked expectantly to 'Teazer.

The calico queen thought for a moment. Then she hesitantly answered, "Oi felt these immense waves o' energey pourin' inta moiy moind from Cori. Onley, they didn' stop there. They spread ta evrey inch o' moiy body. T'was loike...Oi was Cori fo' a few seconds. Aftah tha' Oi got sick, an' tha rest ya awll know."

Cori's ears drooped as a wave of guilt came over him. He stood up to sit beside 'Teazer on her bed. "'Teazer, I'm so sorry about putting you through all of this. If there's anything I can do, please tell me."He almost pleaded as he placed his paws on her shoulders so he could look in her eyes.

Her reaction was like déjà vu from his vision. She suddenly screamed in pain and Cori immediately retracted his paws. He stood up and held his head in his paws as wave after wave of pain assaulted his mind. Tanto had the same reaction not a moment sooner and hunched over in her chair, trying hard not to scream as well. The waves of pain forced Cori backward one step at a time. Once his back pressed against the wall, he slid down into a sitting position and brought his knees up to his chest. He didn't look up again when his rapid breathing calmed down. Cori simply sat there with his head buried in his arms, shuddering every now and again.

The calico queen's pain quickly diminished as she watched Cori huddled up against the wall. She felt sorry for him because even though he wasn't the one who got hurt, he still looked like he shared every bit of what she just felt. His paws burned like fire when he touched her. She knew he would never intentionally cause her pain, but this was unexpected. 'Teazer glanced around. Everyone except for Cori had their eyes on her, worried. She smiled at them to let them know she was fine, and they all breathed sighs of relief.

Tantomile shot a concerned look at her brother. She slipped off her chair and quietly crawled up to him. When she reached out to put a comforting paw on his arm, he roughly pushed her away, which surprised everyone in the room. _Leave me alone, Tanto. _His mental voice broke as he let out a deep, throaty growl. Tanto frowned, but nodded as she made her way back to her chair.

Everyone fell silent as they didn't know what to say after that episode. They looked surprised, all except for Misto and Tanto.

Unfazed, the black and white tom nodded as if he were a psychologist. "Uh-huh. How about you, Cori?"He continued his questioning like nothing had happened. He turned around in his chair to face his tri-coloured friend.

Cori finally raised his head to look at the tom and shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want to know how I felt while I was kissing 'Teazer?"He said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

"_I_ know and it just about made me tear my headfur out. I swear you can get even more "passionate" than the Rum Tum Tugger himself!"Tantomile mock-gagged before Misto could reply.

Her brother stared blankly at her before retorting, "I honestly don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."He flinched as Tanto mentally whacked him. He smirked cockily at his sister's reaction and chuckled.

Misto rolled his eyes at the two siblings. "Jeez Cori, you really seem to have a screw loose today. All I want to know is how much magic you think you used on her."He commented as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The psychic tom composed himself as he seriously thought about the question. "I didn't feel excessively tired after I pulled away...That must mean I didn't use too much magic. I know I used magic to merge my mind with 'Teazer's and after that it was just like...I was giving everything I was to her through mental waves."He murmured. He still refused to look at his ex-queenfriend.

Mistofelees clapped his paws like he came up with something. "Alright, that's all I need to know! Come on, I think I might have an idea on what we have here. You have more books on magic in your den, Cori, so we'll start checking there. Thanks for your time, 'Teazer, we'll be back with a diagnosis as soon as we can."He smiled at the calico queen and Jenny as he stood up to leave. Cori and Tanto nodded politely at them before following their magical friend out the den entrance. The psychic tom allowed himself one last, guilt-ridden look at 'Teazer before stepping out.

The trio of magical cats walked to Cori and Tanto's den with purpose. Once they were inside they wasted no time flipping through the psychic twins' ancient books on magic. In minutes they had numerous books spread across the floor of the den and the air was thick with dust.

"Since you seem have the best grasp on this out of all of us, Misto, what are we looking for?"Tanto asked as she kept her eyes fixed on the yellow-paged book in front of her.

The tuxedoed tom didn't look up as he answered, "This condition sounds really familiar to me. I think my father used it on some of the queens in his hideout as an experiment once...I was really small at the time, but I remember quite a bit. I just can't remember the name of the magic. It keeps slipping my mind."He closed the book and rubbed his temples, as if that would help jog his memory.

"Hey, check this out. Does "mental impregnation" sound familiar?"Tantomile said hopefully and Misto looked over her shoulder to read the description.

The black and white tom shook his head. "No, that's not it. Plus, I think that only works if both cats are psychic and mated."He explained as he went back to his book.

Another twenty minutes passed before anyone found anything similar. Cori and Misto were pulled out of their deep concentration as Tanto spoke up again. "What about "psychic reincarnation?""She offered and Misto turned her book around to check for himself.

He pursed his lips and hesitated before answering. "You know...I didn't want to say this in front of 'Teazer and her parents, but now that no one else can hear us, I think it's safe to tell you guys."He changed the subject and the psychic twins picked up on his anxiousness as they shot worried looks at him.

"What is it?"Cori asked. It was the first time he had spoken in an hour.

Misto bit his lip. "I scanned 'Teazer's body while I was checking her over, and that pregnancy test was wrong. 'Teazer has..._something_ growing inside of her, but it's not of natural origin. It's of magical origin. That's why the test didn't pick it up. It's not meant to."He explained softly, but seriously.

Tanto cocked her head at him. She furrowed her brow as her friend avoided her questioning gaze. "Why didn't Cori or I pick that up? Wouldn't it be obvious to us since we're magical, too?"She wondered and Misto smirked slightly.

"That's the funny part. It seems that since whatever we're dealing with came from a psychic cat, psychic abilities can't pick it up. It's like being immune to your own magic. Those of us with physical magic, however, can detect this thing without a problem. Now all I need to know is what we're up against and how to get rid of it."The Conjuring Cat clarified.

Cori's whiskers twitched like he found something interesting. "So that's why I can't read 'Teazer's mind. It's like trying to read my own mind. It can't be done. That doesn't explain, though, why I hurt her when I touched her..."He muttered, mostly to himself. He continued listlessly flipping the pages of the book he was looking through, but suddenly stopped when something caught his attention in the tiny letters.

_DNA Transfer: A premature transfer of DNA from a psychic being to a non-magical being. Can only occur if psychic being is male and non-magical being is female. Usually occurs pre-Bonding or in very early stages of Bond if male is making physical contact with female and is in a more intense state of pleasure than normal. Female begins to have symptoms of pregnancy within hours or even minutes after transfer. After five days, a "clone" of psychic male begins to develop inside female's womb.* During an unusually short period of two months, psychic male cannot read mind of female or touch her, as this causes severe pain. This is a defense mechanism created by developing "clone" to ensure psychic beings do not harm it. After two months female gives birth. Female is not known to survive. _

_Cure: Being that utilizes physical magic only can remove the magic that is the developing "clone". If this is not done within the period of five days that the "clone" establishes itself, it is impossible to be done afterwards. Remove "clone" with magic of "Dispell" repeated several times until all magic is gone from female.** DNA is then transferred back to psychic male. If non-magical female is not tranquilized in some way, this procedure will be excruciatingly painful._

_ *An interesting indication that the "clone" is establishing itself can be seen in the eyes. Once the female's eyes turn the colour of the psychic male's, the "clone" has fully established itself and cannot be removed after this point._

_**All magic cannot be removed from female's body. A tiny, insignificant portion of harmless magic will continue to flow in bloodstream, being able to absorb any and all magic that comes only from psychic male who's DNA she shares. This small portion of magic is known to absorb even the Bond, thus making it have no affect whatsoever on her._

Coricopat smiled. "I think we have our diagnosis."He said confidently. Tanto and Misto crawled over to him to look at the page he was pointing to. As they read, they too started smiling. All three nodded wordlessly to each other and walked out of the den with the large, leather-bound book under Cori's arm.


	13. The Final Stretch

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Under the Mask. It's been great writing this story and I really couldn't have done it without you, my dear readers! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

Coricopat, Tantomile, and Mistofelees headed back to Jenny's den. It was near noon by now. The sunlight glinted off the trash piles and various tribe members were soaking it up wherever was most comfortable. The trio had no time for relaxing, unfortunately. They had a queen to save. As they were walking, Cori and Tanto noticed anxious waves emanating off of their tuxedoed friend.

"What's making you nervous, Mistofelees?"The twins chorused as they shot concerned looks at him.

Misto smiled slightly to reassure them, but it wasn't convincing in the least. He cleared his throat a bit. "The type of magic I going to use on 'Teazer is unfamiliar to me. I've never actually attempted using Dispell; not on this scale, anyway. I know it's very powerful and..."He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"You're afraid it will get out-"Cori picked up.

"-of control. You're also afraid you won't be able to complete the process."

The tuxedoed tom nodded solemnly and his psychic friends gave him an encouraging nuzzle. "We'll lend our magic to you when you need it, don't worry. We'll be your back-up if you fail to perform the most daring magical procedure of your life...We'll also take care of putting 'Teazer to sleep."Cori said confidently.

Misto smirked at them and pinned his ears in mock-offense. "I like how you guys say _when_ and not _if_. That was a real confidence-boosting pep talk. Makes me feel _much_ better."He commented sarcastically as they entered Jenny's den.

Rumpleteazer and her whole family were in the den, sitting around her bed. They looked up with hope in their eyes as well as surprise. They didn't expect the magical cats to be back so soon.

"Did ya foind somethin'?"'Teazer asked. The rest of her family's faces grew expectant.

Coricopat started shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. He couldn't bring himself to break the news of their discovery to his ex-queenfriend and her family. His expression grew grim as the tense silence wore on.

Mungojerrie was the first to catch on as he stated, "It's somethin' fatal, isn' it?"The atmosphere quickly changed to match Cori's current mood as the family took the magical cats' silence as a yes. Tanto seemed to have enough of the silence and gently took the ancient text from her brother's paws to bring it over to 'Teazer. She flipped to the page where Cori had previously been and handed it over to the calico queen. She pointed to the description they found and let the family read it. Cori and Tanto braced themselves for the onslaught of emotions that was sure to come next.

As Skimble and 'Jerrie read, the psychic twins gritted their teeth as the foul sensation of angry waves invaded their minds. 'Teazer's father was obviously having trouble holding himself back from striking Cori down as his paws shook threateningly. 'Jerrie wasn't much calmer, though his eyes flashed and he had his teeth bared by the time he finished reading. If Cori hadn't been instrumental in saving his sister, he probably wouldn't have any problem with wringing his neck right about then.

Jenny and 'Teazer were quite the opposite. As the psychic twins picked up the anxious and fearful waves of energy from the queens, Cori had to hold onto Tanto to keep himself from doubling over in agony. Tantomile swayed a bit as she rubbed her temples. It was only slightly easier for her because she wasn't as emotionally familiar with 'Teazer and her family as her brother was.

In that moment, Cori wanted nothing more than to walk over to 'Teazer, hug her and assure her that everything would be alright. As he observed 'Teazer's and her mother's eyes start to water, he thought he couldn't take the sorrow anymore. Cori hissed quietly as the guilt overwhelmed him to the point where he almost succumbed to it and carried out his desire.

Misto noticed the look in his friend's eyes immediately and mouthed "no" while clapping a paw on his shoulder to restrain him. The psychic tom glanced at his friend in relief as the overwhelming emotions slowly dissipated from his mind. His friend just performed a drain for him, and Tanto seemed to come back to normal, too.

After the family had somewhat come to terms with their daughter's predicament, 'Teazer closed the book and put it aside. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath as she stood up. Turning to her family, she said softly, "If somethin' goes wrong, Oi wont ya ta know Oi love ya." She took another deep breath to ready herself.

Jenny smiled sadly as she embraced her daughter. "We love you too, 'Teazer. Please be safe."She replied as she let go and let her mate and son hug her as well. When they were finished, 'Teazer put a brave face on and walked out the den entrance with Misto and Tanto.

Mungojerrie, however, stopped Cori from following as he walked up behind him and clamped a paw on his shoulder to prevent him from going anywhere. He extended his claws just enough to cause the tri-coloured tom pain, but not to make him bleed. Cori tried hard not to show weakness to the threatening calico, but a pained hiss escaped his lips without his permission as he refused to make eye contact.

The calico tom leaned forward so he could speak into Cori's ear. "If this doesn' work, ya're a dead tom, Coricopat."He hissed quietly as he let go.

As he walked out of the den, the psychic tom chuckled mirthlessly before retorting, "I'd expect nothing less, Mungojerrie."

When he stepped outside, he noticed Tanto was off a little ways with 'Teazer. Misto was fidgeting with his paws as he paced a bit a few feet away from them. The tuxedoed tom glanced up and came over when he noticed Cori was finally out.

"Where are we going to carry this out? You and I both know I can't do this without complete silence."Misto fretted as he looked nervously between 'Teazer and Tanto. They were talking quietly to each other so the toms wouldn't hear. Cori read his sister's mind and smiled as it consisted of empowering and encouraging thoughts. She was giving her friend a pep talk.

The psychic tom withdrew from Tanto's mind to focus on Misto again. "I know the perfect place."He said optimistically. He smirked then added, "But before we go, you have to do something for us."

"What's that?" Misto asked as he cocked his head at his tall friend.

"Please perform a drain. You're more jittery than a jitterbug, and Tanto and I are about to go nuts."Cori's tone was serious, but Misto detected a hint of sarcasm in it.

The tuxedoed tom shook his head. "I can't. I need my magic, remember?"He answered simply.

Cori furrowed his brow as he growled, "Do it." Of course he knew Misto would lose some magic, but as much as he tried to deny it, he knew his black and white friend couldn't perform a spell if he was distracted like this.

With a quiet groan, Misto complied and knelt down. He put his paws on the ground and Cori felt his anxious mind calm down considerably. Misto released a reluctant sigh of relief as he stood up again.

Satisfied, the psychic tom mentally alerted his sister and started walking. Tanto immediately started following with 'Teazer while Misto walked beside Cori. As they passed the center clearing they got inquisitive glances from fellow tribe members, but no one actually had an idea of what they were planning. It didn't look like anyone overheard their conversation in Jenny's den, but Cori discovered that everyone was curious to know what his skirmish with Skimble that morning was about. It appeared that was the highlight of the day so far.

They wasted no time admiring the scenery as the group of four cats arrived at the clearing where Cori had kissed 'Teazer and started this whole mess. They sat down in a circle in the middle and Misto started explaining the process to 'Teazer.

"Cori and Tanto are going to put a spell on you to make you go to sleep. It's sort of like anesthetic. If you were awake, well...I think you read about that. Then I'm going to use Dispell, which is kind of like a cancellation of magic, to remove that growing clone from inside you. After that, everything should be fine."The Conjuring Cat said confidently.

Rumpleteazer raised an eyebrow, obviously cautious. "Whot if somethin' goes wrong? Loike, it's too much fo' ya. Whot if ya faint, Misto?"She asked worriedly as she glanced from him to his psychic friends.

Tanto carried on for her magical friend. "Then we'll combine our magic and finish the spell. We're his back-up."She giggled as Misto pinned his ears again. When it came to magic, he was very proud of his powers and didn't like the idea of getting help. It was a small blow to an ego almost everyone else didn't know he had.

The calico queen nodded in understanding. She laid herself down and waited for her friends to start the procedure. Tanto took the liberty of putting her to sleep. She held her paw lightly and focused her magic. Cori felt a slight drain as his sister performed the spell and kept her magic flowing. If she stopped, 'Teazer would wake up. Soon he could feel from Tanto that 'Teazer's mind was dark and dormant. He nodded to Misto, who took a cleansing breath.

The tuxedoed tom placed a paw on the calico queen's abdomen. He closed his eyes and focused himself. If he remembered correctly from reading about Dispell, he had to force his magic into the being, in this case the clone, and try to disintegrate it. That part took the most energy and was the most difficult. When that was done, he had to force all that magic out of 'Teazer's body and back into Cori's. Much easier said than done.

Misto let his magic slowly seep into 'Teazer. He felt no resistance at first. He let the magic expand as he searched for the clone. Suddenly, he felt a strong resistance from inside her body. He found it. The clone didn't have a chance now. Misto concentrated his magic on that one area, but quickly found out that this wasn't going to be easy. Since Cori's powers were stronger than his, he had to work twice as hard to break his magic apart.

The black and white tom clenched his fist as he put more effort into his magic. It felt like he had been attacking the clone for hours when he finally felt it begin to decompose into smaller parts. By now he was panting and he had barely started. Misto pried Cori's magic apart further as he felt it start to weaken. It was becoming slightly easier now. When the clone was half-disintegrated he felt like fainting. His body shook and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead.

Coricopat observed Misto and noticed he was having trouble. He sensed his friend couldn't hold out much longer. He didn't know how much he had left of the clone, but it looked like he wouldn't be done anytime soon. Misto slowly stretched his free paw out towards Cori. It was shaking quite violently. Cori knew he could faint at any moment.

He didn't hesitate to grab his paw. The psychic tom winced and groaned as he felt much of his energy being drained to help Misto. But he also felt something else. Magic was returning to him in small waves. It wasn't much at first, but the magic rapidly got stronger. Soon he felt it in every inch of his body, but it didn't seem to be usable. His energy was still being drained by Misto. Cori felt like someone was choking him to within an inch of his life. He had difficulty breathing. His body suddenly went numb as he felt the last reserves of his energy go to replenish Misto. The psychic tom plunged into the world of unconsciousness not a moment later.

Rumpleteazer awoke from her artificial slumber like she would from a rejuvenating cat-nap. She was staring up at the blue, cloudless sky. She didn't feel tired in the least. Sitting up, she gasped quietly at her friends around her. All three had fainted. 'Teazer took a closer look and noticed that all but one were breathing deeply just like she had been a minute ago.

Worry washed over her mind as she crawled over to Cori. She rubbed her eyes as if she were seeing things. Nope, Cori was definitely _not_ breathing. She didn't care if the spell had been completed or not. Putting an ear to his chest, she listened for a heartbeat. She was surprised it didn't hurt when she touched him. Cori's heartbeat was almost non-existent, but it was there. He was still alive. She had no time to be relieved as she tilted his chin up, plugged his nose and breathed into his mouth. She repeated the same thing and then pumped his chest as hard as she could with the heel of her palm in an effort to get his heart beating regularly again. She repeated the process a few times, but Cori still wasn't breathing.

'Teazer wanted to give up; she felt like she might black out herself. "Damn it, Coricopat! Breathe!"She yelled desperately at the unconscious tom as if that would help.

It appeared that did the trick. After a few moments she heard Cori take a sharp intake of breath and saw his eyelids flutter open. He blinked a few times to focus his eyes. Shifting his head to look at 'Teazer, he smiled weakly at her. 'Teazer felt her heart swell as his eyes met hers.

"Thanks...Did...did it...work? Are you...okay?"Cori asked almost inaudibly. His voice was strained and hoarse.

The calico queen felt tears well up in her eyes. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed an ear to his chest again. She heard the sound she'd momentarily thought she'd never hear from him again. The simple rhythm of his heart beating sent waves of happiness and relief throughout her body.

When she thought she could trust her voice with a verbal response she straightened up to look Cori in the eye. "Says tha tom who was as good as dead a few seconds ago."She smirked as she whacked his arm as gently as she could. "Don' scare moi loike tha' again!"She added and managed to maintain a mock-angry face while Cori chuckled slightly.

Soon enough, the pair noticed Tanto stir. She sat up slowly as she held her head. She smiled when her eyes rested on 'Teazer and Cori who were together. It seemed like things were back to the way they used to be for them. She observed Misto as he awoke with a groan a few minutes later. He looked incredulously at Cori.

"I...didn't kill you? I'm so sorry, Cori. I completed the procedure just before you blacked out, though. I think that's pretty obvious. Can you read 'Teazer's mind?"The Conjuring Cat asked as he coughed a few times.

Cori nodded as he expanded his mind to 'Teazer's. It didn't take long to tap into her mind.

_Oi love ya._ The calico queen thought when she was sure Cori could read her mind.

The psychic tom smiled widely and sat up to embrace 'Teazer. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I ever tried to break up with you."He said loudly enough so everyone else could hear.

Tanto and Misto both gave soft "awws" as 'Teazer kissed Cori sweetly as a way to tell him that she forgave him.

Still too exhausted to stand up, Cori turned to Misto. "Can you tell everyone that 'Teazer's alright? And also that we're back together? I have some catching up to do."Cori smirked as he lovingly nuzzled his queenfriend.

Misto nodded and with the help of Tanto, stood up and began walking towards the center clearing. Tanto smiled back at her brother as she followed the tuxedoed tom to make sure he delivered his message.

Coricopat laid down again as he felt his eyelids start to droop shut. 'Teazer noticed he was about to fall asleep and rested her head on his chest. She never got tired of the soothing duet of Cori's breathing and heartbeat. It was better than even the most calming lullaby. The tri-colored tom had enough strength to wrap his arm loosely around 'Teazer's shoulders as they both fell into a blissful sleep, in each other's arms, just the way it should be.

**The End.**


End file.
